Hyuga Incognito
by Megumi Saki
Summary: Neji menghilang! Semua kewalahan akan aksi Neji yang satu ini, Hinata yang berstatus sebagai adik Neji kena imbasnya hingga ia harus menggantikan posisi kakaknya dan menyamar menjadi Neji/ Dasar nii-san kurang ajar! Kalau bertemu nanti akan ku panggang dia dengan kompor hock!/ Adik yang baik itu selalu membantu kakaknya dalam kesusahan./ Bad summary/ NaruHina/ NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

HYUGA INCOGNITO

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina, NejiTen.

WARNING : Cerita abal plus pasaran and GJ, alur kecepetan, OOC, typo(s) dan gangguan alamiah lainnya.

Summary : Neji menghilang! Semua kewalahan akan aksi Neji yang satu ini, Hinata yang berstatus sebagai adik Neji kena imbasnya hingga ia harus menggantikan posisi kakaknya dan menyamar menjadi Neji/ Dasar nii-san kurang ajar! Kalau bertemu nanti akan ku panggang dia dengan kompor hock!/ Adik yang baik itu selalu membantu kakaknya dalam kesusahan./ Bad summary/ NaruHina NejiTen.

DLDR

RnR

~HAPPY READING~

Televisi di ruangan itu tetap menyala walau tak ada penonton, terdengar suara gemericik air dari ruangan lain yang membuat rumah itu tidak terkesan rumah kosong. Terlihat seorang gadis yang keluar dari kamarnya dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk berwarna biru muda, ia menatap setiap sudut ruangan dengan teliti, tapi tetap saja tak menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Kemana nii-san?" gumam gadis itu dan mematikan kran air di dapur, ia terlihat berpikir dan menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Dia berjalan santai menuju kamarnya dan menyalakan laptopnya, beberapa detik kemudian ia menekan _keyboard_ laptopnya lalu membuka sebuah situs. Dengan tangan gemetar gadis itu mengisi kolom yang tertera di layar laptop, setelah mengisi setiap kolom ia menekan tombol enter dan menghela napasnya berat. Tiba-tiba gadis itu dikejutkan dengan nada dering ponselnya yang memecah keheningan. Tertera satu _mail _terkirim kepadanya, dengan cepat gadis itu membaca _mail_ tersebut.

**From : Tenten**

**HWAAA AKU LULUS! AKU LULUS DI SEKOLAH ITU! YATTA… .  
Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah bernasib sama denganku? Kabari aku secepatnya ya!**

Ternyata dari temannya, dengan cepat ia membalas pesan itu dan menatap layar laptopnya yang masih _loading_. Tak seperti biasanya sinyal di kamarnya begitu lambat, semakin lama laman itu terbuka maka semakin panjang pula durasi jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Sediki demi sedikit laman itu mulai diisi dengan tulisan, gadis itu memicingkan matanya dan meremas tangannya kuat-kuat.

_`Ya Tuhan, apakah aku bisa bersekolah disana?`_ batin gadis itu, keringat dingin membanjiri kedua telapak tangannya. Perempuan itu menghirup udara dalam dan membuangnya perlahan, ia melakukan berkali-kali hingga merasa tenang, setelah 5 kali melakukannya gadis itu merenggangkan jarinya dan mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Sorot matanya menatap layar laptop yang memuat tulisan lulus dengan besar dan sebuah tanda seru setelah tulisan itu, gadis itu berteriak kencang hingga terdengar di seberang jalan, ia tak merasa malu dengan hal yang telah dia lakukan itu karena ia merasa hal itu sangat wajar. Perempuan itu menggaet ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada temannya yang diketahui bernama Tenten.

**For : Tenten**

**AKU LULUS TENTEN! AKU LULUS! KITA SAMA-SAMA LULUS! BUKANKAH INI BERITA YANG MENGGEMBIRAKAN? KITA SATU SEKOLAH LAGI! THANKS GOD! **

_Send_. Gadis itu tersenyum puas dan melempar ponselnya asal, ia berlari menuju sudut kamar yang dipajang sebuah poster besar dan tampak sebuah potret seorang laki-laki nan tengah tersenyum. Perempuan itu mengelus poster itu perlahan pada bagian pipi si pria, ia tersenyum dan menatap gambar itu dalam.

"Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil bersekolah di tempat yang ku impikan! Apakah kau bangga denganku?" sorak wanita itu girang, sekilas ia mencium poster itu tepat pada pipi sebelah kanan sang model lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan dan berteriak 'Aku lulus! Aku lulus!'. Terdengar OOC memang, tapi itulah yang dilakukan gadis cantik itu. Rambut hitamnya yang masih lembab itu menjadi kering karena berlari-lari dan berteriak tak karuan. Setelah mengitari setiap ruangan flatnya sebanyak 3 kali, ia merasa lelah. Gadis itu membuka pintu kulkas lalu mengambil sebotol minuman isotonik dan menenggaknya hingga menyisakan setengah botol, terlihat tetesan air yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, dengan cepat ia menyekanya dan meletakkan botol itu di atas meja. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu beberapa kali, perempuan itu berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan membuka pintu.

"Hai Sakura, ada apa? Silakan masuk!" sapa si tuan rumah kepada tamunya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tampak raut cemas di wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu, apakah Neji ada disini?" tanya Sakura, sang tuan rumah menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar itu keras lalu menekan layar smartphonenya dengan cepat. Ia mendekatkan smartphone itu ke telinganya dan terdengar nada sambung.

"Neji tak ditemukan! Bagaimana ini?" ucap Sakura ke lawan bicaranya.

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, bahkan aku mencarinya ke _flat_ Hinata, tetap saja tak ada!"

"Baiklah." tutup Sakura diiringi helaan napasnya singkat dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Sakura melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu namun ditahan oleh tuan rumah.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan nii-san?" tanya gadis itu. Sakura yang mendengar itu bimbang untuk memberitahukan keadaan sekarang, tapi berhubung gadis ini adalah keluarga Neji, Sakura memberitahunya.

"Neji hilang Hinata, ia tak ditemukan sampai sekarang."

Satu detik...

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Reaksi Hinata hanya satu, gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga perutnya merasakan perih. Ia menyeka air matanya yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Hinata?" sambung Sakura.

"Aku tak percaya nii-san menghilang, karena beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih disini bersamaku." Sakura yang mendengar hal itu langsung menarik Hinata menuju tempat parkir dengan paksa.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ayo kita ke rumahmu, jelaskan kepada orang tuamu semuanya."

"Jelaskan? Jelaskan apa?" ujar Hinata panik.

"Semua yang kau tahu, Hinata!"

"Tapi aku belum mengunci pintu, tunggulah sebentar Sakura, aku akan menyusulmu." jawab Hinata dan berlari menuju flatnya.

.

.

Hinata mengetuk pintu rumahnya, rumah yang tak terlalu besar dan terdapat beberapa pot tanaman di tepi dindingnya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat lalu kenop pintu terbuka, tampak seorang wanita dengan senyuman hangat menghiasi wajahnya dan memeluk Hinata, perempuan yang biasa dipanggil ibu itu mencium puncak kepala anaknya dengan lembut. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang ibu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" tanya ibu dan mengusap pipi anaknya, Hinata tersenyum dan tetap menatap ibunya.

"Aku baik bu, bagaimana dengan ibu?" balas Hinata.

"Ibu baik-baik saja sayang, ayo masuk!" ajak sang ibu dan menuntun Hinata memasuki rumah, Hinata berjalan di samping ibunya yang tengah menggenggam jemari kurusnya.

"Hinata, ibu sangat merindukanmu! Ibu cemas anak ibu tinggal sendiri tanpa pengawasan ibu, dan bagaimana dengan sekolahmu sayang? Kemana anak ibu ini melanjutkannya?" tanya ibu dan mencubit hidung Hinata hingga memerah.

"Aku juga merindukan ibu, dan ibu tak usah cemas lagi, aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri ibu. Mengenai sekolah aku diterima di Heiwadai High School khusus putri."

"Heiwadai? Ya Tuhan, ibu bangga kepadamu Hinata!" sahut sang ibu dan kembali memeluk anaknya itu, tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan ruang kerja ayahnya dan memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat sang ayah tengah duduk di kursi berwarna hitam dan berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas di atas meja, Sakura yang berdiri di samping ayah hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Hinata di ambang pintu.

"Mendekatlah Hinata." ujar Sakura, Hinata berjalan mendekati ayahnya yang tengah memiliki masalah itu, sang ayah menatap Hinata dan memeluk putrinya. Ayah dan anak itu saling melepas kerinduan. Setelah memeluk Hinata, sang ayah kembali menduduki kursinya dan menatap Hinata lurus.

"Hinata, apa benar hari ini kamu bertemu dengan Neji?" tanya ayahnya dengan suara berat dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Iya, nii-san tadi berkunjung ke flatku. Dia bilang hanya ingin berkunjung karena merindukanku, kami berbicara ringan dan setelah itu nii-san pergi."

"Kemana dia pergi?"

"Ma… masalah itu, aku juga tidak tahu."

Mendengar penjelasan Hinata, ayah hanya bisa menghela napas berat dan memejamkan matanya. Sakura memandang Hinata dari ujung kaki hinggap puncak kepalanya dengan intens, Hinata merasa salah tingkah lalu menatap lantai ruang kerja ayahnya. Tiba-tiba gadis bersurai pink itu menemukan sebuah ide yang sepertinya cukup gila.

"Tuan, bagaimana kalau posisi Neji digantikan oleh Hinata?" usul Sakura, mendengar ucapan Sakura, ayah Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda Sakura! Berpikirlah yang logis! Bagaimana mungkin Hinata akan menggantikan Neji?" sanggah Ayah Hinata.

"Coba perhatikan Hinata, rambutnya yang panjang dan hitam, mata_ lavender_, kulitnya yang putih pucat sama persis dengan Neji. Masalah wajah, kita bisa memanipulasinya dengan _make-up_, sedangkan poni, kita bisa menutupnya dengan topi hingga tak terlihat atau menggunakan rambut tambahan." tutur Sakura, ayah Hinata terdiam lalu mengangguk mengerti dan terlihat paham dengan penjelasan Sakura. Hinata yang tidak mengerti dan merasakan firasat burukpun izin keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Tunggu dulu Hinata!" perintah sang ayah, Hinata berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"A… Ada apa ayah?"

"Bisakah Hinata membantu ayah?"

Gulp!

Hinata menelan salivanya kasar, bantuan apa yang harus dilakukannya? Uang? Oh, bahkan ia mendapatkan uang dari ayahnya! Hinata menatap kedua manik ayahnya dengan gelisah dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, ia berharap ini bukanlah suatu perihal yang rumit.

"Me… membantu apa ayah?"

Dengan gagap Hinata bertanya kepada Ayahnya, Sakura melirik kepala keluarga Hyuga itu mantap. Ayah Hinata menghela napasnya dan menatap Hinata dengan dalam.

"Maukah Hinata menyamar menjadi Neji?"

.

.

"Apa? Ayah pasti bercanda bukan?" tanya Hinata kepada ayahnya yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ayah serius Hinata, tolong gantikan Neji dalam sesi pemotretan besok, hanya untuk besok!" jawab ayahnya dengan serius. Sakura yang melihat ini hanya menatap Hinata penuh harap.

"Maaf ayah, aku tidak bisa." jawab Hinata seperti berbisik, ayahnya yang mendengar jawaban sang anak mulai pusing, sakit kepalanya kambuh seketika. Apalagi yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Hanya sekali ini Hinata, setelah itu kau akan menjadi Hinata lagi." mohon Sakura.

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa Sakura." sahut Hinata dan melangkah pelan keluar ruangan. Dengan perasaan geram dan kesal, Hiashi Hyuga bangkit dari kursi kebanggaannya lalu menggebrak meja hitam di hadapannya hingga terdengar bunyi 'brak!' yang cukup keras. Sontak Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan menatap sang ayah yang diselimuti kobaran api emosi.

"HINATA, JIKA KAMU MENOLAK PERMINTAAN AYAH, MAKA AYAH AKAN MEMBAKAR POSTER NARUTO YANG ADA DI KAMARMU ITU!" ancam ayah Hinata lantang. Mata Hinata membulat sempurna, bagaimana mungkin poster Naruto sang model idolanya itu dibakar begitu saja setelah ia berebutan dengan pembeli lain dan tampak bekas cakaran di pipinya beberapa bulan lalu. Tidak mungkin hasil kerja kerasnya itu akan dibuahi tumpukan abu kan? Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam Tuhan?

"Ja... jangan lakukan itu ayah, aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah…" rengek Hinata dengan nada memohon.

"Kalau begitu bantu ayah."

"Ayah, kenapa ayah mengancamku?"

"Pilihanmu hanya ada dua Hinata."

"A… aku tidak mau ayah…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada benda kesayanganmu itu."

"Ayah! Kumohon jangan poster itu, ayah boleh mengambil ponselku asal jangan poster itu!"

"Yang ayah inginkan poster itu Hinata!"

Hinata terdiam, gadis yang tengah di ujung tanduk itu kini menatap ubin dengan perasaan sedih. Telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin ia genggam kuat-kuat. Ujung sepatunya ia ketukkan ke lantai berulang-ulang.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Pada hitungan ketiga ayah harus menerima sebuah jawaban."

"Apa!" Hinata mendongak dan menatap sang ayah dengan artian yang-benar-saja? Mata lavendernya terbuka lebar dan kelopak matanya pun enggan untuk berkedip.

"Satu,"

"Jangan hitung dulu ayah! Aku bel..."

"Dua,"

"Ayah otakku buntu! Tungg..."

"Tiga!"

"BAIKLAH AKU MAU AYAH!" jawab Hinata nyaring, ayah Hinata merasa lega, begitupun Sakura yang sedari tadi menonton drama antara Hinata dan ayahnya. Hinata menatap lantai dengan sendu setelah menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih susah dibanding ulangan trigonometri.

.

.

Malam hari terlihat suram, sesuram perasaan Hinta saat ini. Gadis itu menatap posternya amat lama, ia masih ingat perdebatannya tadi dan menjadikan poster itu sebagai taruhannya. Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, hari ini ia merasa bahagia sekaligus merasa tertekan. Hinata menutup matanya dan menetralisir semua masalahnya sekarang. _`Baiklah Hinata, ingat! Ini hanya berlaku satu hari!`_ hibur Hinata.

Hinata mencari ponsel yang ia lempar tadi dan menemukannya di atas bantal, Hinata membuka kunci ponselnya itu dan tertera sebuah pesan yang ia terima, ia membuka pesan itu dan mulai membacanya.

**From : Tenten**

**Benarkah? Aku bahagia mendengarnya Hinata! Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke sekolah bersama?**

Hinata membaca bagian akhir pesan Tenten berulang kali, apa maksudnya besok pergi ke sekolah? Bukankah sekarang masih liburan kenaikan kelas? Dengan tempo cepat jari-jari lentik itu menari di atas tuts ponsel dan mengirim sebuah pesan kepada seseorang di daerah sana.

**For : Tenten**

**Pergi ke sekolah? Apa maksudmu Tenten? Bukankah sekarang masih liburan?**

Beberapa waktu kemudian, handphone Hinata berdering keras. Dengan sigap Hinata membaca balasan dari Tenten.

**From : Tenten**

**Kenapa lama sekali membalasnya? Aku sudah karatan menunggu pesanmu! Kau lupa ya, besok kita harus ke sekolah untuk meminta kunci kamar! Sekolah kitakan mengharuskan semua muridnya tinggal di asrama Hinata.**

Tsk, cobaan macam apa lagi ini? Kenapa waktu pengambilan kunci harus bersamaan dengan penyamarannya sebagai Neji? Hinata meraung keras seperti serigala yang melolong di atas bukit, ia tak peduli dengan tetangganya yang tengah tertidur pulas, Hinata berlari menuju sudut kamarnya dan menatap poster itu.

"Naruto, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan?" adu Hinata kepada posternya, sepanjang apapun Hinata mengoceh, tetap saja Naruto di poster itu tersenyum. Hinata yang merasa tertekan menangis terisak-isak sambil memeluk guling yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

.

.

"Hinata, kenapa cemberut seperti itu?" tanya Sakura yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya, matanya tampak fokus menatap ke depan. Hinata menatap ke luar jendela dengan datar.

"A… aku baik-baik saja, Sakura." jawab Hinata, Sakura menghela napasnya pelan. Ia tahu jika Hinata tengah berbohong, ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi Hinata yang menunjukkan _I-hate-this-moment!_

"Hmm… Sakura, bolehkah aku bertanya?" sambung Hinata yang tampak enggan menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa Hinata?"

"I… itu, kenapa tidak batalkan saja kontraknya Sakura? Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu menyamar menjadi nii-san."

Sakura tersenyum simpul lalu menjawab, "Uang kontrak itu telah diterima, dan uang itu dibawa pergi Neji."

Ugh! Nii-san baka! Hinata menganggap ini semua adalah musibah! Ya, musibah yang diakibatkan kebodohan kakaknya bernama Neji Hyuga. Neji adalah seorang model yang namanya tengah melejit sekarang. Bahkan setiap hari, Neji memiliki jadwal dari majalah yang berbeda-beda. Baik itu sebagai _cover_ ataupun sekedar pemeragaan sebuah desain pakaian. Hanya itu yang Hinata ketahui dari pekerjaan kakaknya, selebihnya? Tidak ada, bahkan gaji kakaknya pun ia tidak peduli.

Warna _traffic_ _light_ langsung berubah menjadi merah. Hinata berhenti tepat di depan toko buku langganannya. Ia melirik keluar dan mendapati segerombolan siswi SMA tengah memilih buku yang ingin mereka beli. Tiba-tiba saja, salah satu dari siswi itu mengambil sebuah majalah dan memperlihatkannya kepada teman-temannya. Spontan semua pelajar itu berteriak histeris dan meraung-raung seperti kerasukan.

"Apakah artikel ini benar? Ini tidak _hoax_ kan?" tanya siswi yang mengenakan kaca mata.

"Menurutmu? Ayolah, bahkan judul artikel ini dicetak besar di halaman sampul! Neji-kun pasti menjadi cover di majalah ini!" balas gadis yang menjadi biang kerusuhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk majalah yang dimaksud.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membeli majalah ini edisi minggu depan!" sambung salah satu murid dengan antusias.

"Wah, kalau kau sudah baca, aku pinjam ya!" sambar siswi berkaca mata.

"Boleh, tapi aku gunting dulu foto Neji-kun dari majalahnya!"

"Hey! Aku meminjam majalah itu untuk melihat Neji-kun! Memangnya aku peduli dengan berita yang ada di dalamnya!"

Percakapan itu diakhiri dengan perdebatan dan pekikan yang melengking. Hinata menatap gerombolan itu jengah. Jujur, ia tak tahu kenapa semua siswi-siswi itu begitu menggilai kakaknya. Bahkan Naruto lebih tampan dibanding kakaknya yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup!

Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau, Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Hinata termenung dan berfikir, kenapa kakaknya begitu populer di kalangan siswi SMA? Memangnya ekspresi kakaknya yang datar itu terlihat mengesankan? Sama sekali tidak!

"Hinata, sebentar lagi kita sampai!" lamunan Hinata buyar seketika, mereka hampir sampai. Hinata terlihat gelisah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sangat takut jika penyamarannya terbongkar, ditambah lagi ia tidak punya _basic_ sebagai model yang _professional._

Di sudut jalan sebelah kiri, berdiri beberapa baliho yang berukuran cukup besar. Hinata memandang baliho itu dengan berbinar-binar, kenapa? Karena baliho itu memuat foto Naruto yang tengah berpose layaknya model. Hinata terpesona dengan makhluk yang satu ini, matanya terlihat cerah dan senyum terukir indah di wajahnya.

Tapi kebahagiaan itu hanya berakhir ketika ekor mata Hinata terarah ke jalanan sebelah kanan. Tampak baliho besar yang memampangkan foto Neji tengah menatap dengan angkuh, Hinata yang melihat itu langsung naik darah mengingat kebodohan Neji yang berimbas langsung kepadanya.

"_Dasar nii-san kurang ajar! Kalau bertemu nanti akan ku panggang dia dengan kompor hock!"_ rutuk Hinata sambil mencabik-cabikkan kertas tisu yang selalu tersedia di dalam mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata? Kau ingin mengotori mobil ini?" ujar Sakura kurang senang, mobil yang selalu ia bersihkan sekali seminggu ternoda sudah dengan sobekan kertas tisu yang berhamburan.

"Ma… maaf Sakura, a… aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." sahut Hinata menyesal, ia menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu! Aku hanya kurang suka jika mobil ini terlihat kotor, jangan anggap serius ya!" Hinata menatap Sakura dan mengangguk pelan, gadis itu kembali menatap baliho yang terpampang. _"Ini semua karena mu nii-san!"_

"Oh iya Hinata, jika kau ingin berbicara gunakan suara perut. Setidaknya itu bisa membantu penyamaranmu." usul Sakura, Hinata kembali menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan dibalas dengan senyuman andalan Sakura. Tak butuh lama mereka sampai di tempat pemotretan, Hinata keluar dari mobil dengan penampilan ala Nejinya dan Sakura yang mengiringinya.

"Ingat Hinata, jangan terlalu banyak bicara, jangan terlalu manja dan jangan menunjukkan sisi feminimmu. Semakin cepat kau melakukan ini, maka kau bisa mengambil kunci kamar asramamu segera. Mengerti?" bisik Sakura pelan, Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sakura berjalan menuju sang fotografer sedangkan Hinata duduk santai disalah satu kursi yang disediakan. _`Semoga ini berjalan dengan cepat!` _doa Hinata sambil meremas ujung bajunya.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tampaklah seseorang yang tengah mengantri dengan _earphone_ yang menutup telinganya, rambutnya yang terurai panjang menarik perhatian semua orang. Terlihat ia menggunakan baju kaus dan celana jeans yang tak terlalu ketat, kaca mata yang tergantung di hidung mancungnya menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya, apalagi dia mengoleskan lipgloss pada bibir mungilnya dan tampak berkilau jika menerpa sinar matahari. Orang itu ditemani sebuah koper besar berwarna biru tua dan terlihat logo seekor kuda di tengah bagian atas. Semakin lama antrian itu semakin sepi, tak terasa orang itu berada paling depan dan bertemu dengan ibu-ibu yang melempar senyum kepadanya.

"Hai gadis cantik, siapa namamu?" tanya wanita separuh baya kepadanya, orang itu melepaskan earphonenya dan menjawab.

"Aku…"

.

.

.

TBC

Hellow eperibodeeeh! Megumi datang lagi bawa fanfic NaruHina! Moga ada yang suka sama fanfic ini ya! Dan btw, nggak hanya NaruHina disini, NejiTen juga ada! Bagi yang suka NaruHina dan NejiTen ayo merapat! Makasih buat yang udah baca fanfic Megumi! (ojigi 90 derjat) Ngomong-ngomong gimana fic Megumi yang sekarang? Makin absurd? Makin GJ? Makin Jelek? Atau gimana? Komentar ya, Megumi selalu menunggu komentar, saran, kritikan dari para readers. And ini Megumi ketik dengan kecepatan halilintar (menurut Megumi sih) soalnya Megumi takut kalau ni ide bakal dilupakan *andeeeeehh...

The last of my bacot : review plis…


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hai gadis cantik, siapa namamu?" tanya wanita separuh baya kepadanya, orang itu melepaskan earphonenya dan menjawab._

_ "Aku…"_

HYUGA INCOGNITO

.

.

"Aku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata."

Wanita paruh baya itu membenarkan letak kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya lalu menatap kertas di tangannya dan membuka laci meja, wanita itu mengambil sebuah kunci yang memiliki gantungan bertuliskan 107.

"Kamarmu nomor 107, berada pada lantai 6." imbuh wanita itu dan memberikan kunci itu, sang penerima mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, ia meninggalkan antrian itu dan bergegas menuju lantai 6.

"104... 105... 106... nah ini dia!" gumam orang itu dan membuka pintu dengan angka 107 di atasnya, pelajar itu memasuki kamarnya dan terlihat sebuah koper ungu di sudut ruangan. merasa penasaran dengan roomatenya ia memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan, tapi tetap saja tidak ada. Ia menghela napasnya berat dan menutup pintu pelan, terlihat seseorang di balik pintu dan memeluknya.

"HWAAA HINATA KITA SEKAMAR! AKU SENANG! INI ADALAH SEBUAH MUKJIZAT!" pekik Tenten sangat heboh. orang yang dipanggil Hinata itu membulatkan matanya dan membiarkan roomatenya memeluk erat. _`Aku juga senang Tenten,`_

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apakah kau tidak senang sekamar denganku?" sambung Tenten dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. _`Oh Tenten, tolong jangan ekspresi itu! aku bisa mimisan nanti!`_ teriak batin lawan bicara Tenten.

"A... aku senang kok! Sangat malah, ngomong-ngomong kasurku yang mana?" balas orang itu kepada Tenten.

"Hmm... berhubung aku takut ketinggian, bagaimana kalau aku dibawah? Tak apa-apakan? Plis…" jawab Tenten lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. _`Tuhan, aku tidak kuat lagi! Mana kamera mana kamera? Hwee... dedek udah nggak kuat mamaaa!`_ pekik batin si terduga bernama Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau ke toilet dulu." ucap orang itu dan bergegas menuju toilet, ia mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dan menghembuskan napasnya. Orang itu menanggalkan kaca matanya dan mencuci muka dengan brutal, semua sapuan bedak maupun lipgloss yang ia gunakan tadi sirna sudah. Dia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dengan perlahan, tampak dengan jelas tetesan air meluncur indah di rahang tegasnya itu, beberapa tetes air berhasil mengalir indah di lehernya yang terdapat benjolan di tengahnya. Orang itu menghirup udara dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, ia melakukan hal itu hingga merasa tenang.

Setelah merasa baikan, ia menyeka air yang masih berada di pipinya, dengan cepat si terduga Hinata memoleskan lipgloss yang disimpannya di dalam saku dan memasang kembali kaca matanya. "Hufh… baiklah Hyuga Neji, aksimu baru dimulai sekarang!" gumam orang itu dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

.

.

Hinata yang merasa bosan menghentakkan kakinya berulang-ulang, mata lavendernya terlihat datar dan kepalanya menunduk. Ia baru tahu jika seorang model harus menunggu selama ini untuk bekerja, padahal selama ini ia berpikir jika pekerjaan model itu hanya berpose di depan kamera dan selesai. Suasana hening berubah menjadi bising akibat derapan kaki seseorang yang mendekat kepadanya.

"NEJIIIII!"

Hup!

Orang itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hinata erat, Hinata yang merasa kesal menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah menganggap dirinya Neji tersebut. Tampaklah wajah laki-laki yang sangat familiar, irisnya biru, rambutnya kuning dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis yang ia berikan kepada Hinata. Hinata merasakan waktu berhenti berjalan, bumi berhenti berputar pada porosnya, _cupid_ yang memanah tepat di jantungnya dan suara nyanyian `Haleluya… haleluya…` yang menggema.

"Neji, kenapa melamun?" tanya orang itu, kini Hinata mulai tersadar dari lamunannya dan berusaha bertingkah sewajarnya.

"Na... Naruto?" ucap Hinata kaku, bagaimana mungkin Naruto sang idolanya memberikan senyuman indah itu secara cuma-cuma kepadanya, dan ingatkah bahwa tangan Naruto masih mengalung di lehernya? _`Siapapun tolong ajari aku cara bernapas! Cepat, ini sangat darurat!`_ ujar batin Hinata. Ya Tuhan, apakah ini namanya anugrah dalam musibah?

"Tentu saja ini aku! Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" balas Naruto, Hinata mengangguk pelan dan tak membiarkan matanya berkedip sedetikpun!

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Naruto dan memeriksa pakaian yang ia kenakan. Hinata menggeleng cepat dan menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata mengingat pesan Sakura tadi,

_"Ingat Hinata, jangan terlalu banyak bicara…"_

Merasa panjang umur, Sakura tiba di hadapan Hinata dan tak memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah di samping Hinata. "Hinata, partnermu dalam pemotretan ini adalah Naruto." umum Sakura, mata Hinata terbelalak saat Sakura memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Naruto yang merasakan kesalahanpun mulai bersuara,

"Hinata? Siapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura. Sakura terkejut mendengar suara itu dan menoleh ke sumber suara, kenapa Naruto ada disini?

"Eum... itu, maksudku Neji bukan Hinata! Karena Neji begitu mirip dengan Hinata, aku jadi salah panggil hehe..." jawab Sakura yang diakhiri cengiran keruhnya.

"Benarkah? Memangnya Hinata itu siapanya Neji?" tanya Naruto kepo.

"Hinata itu adikku." jawab Hinata dengan suara yang dibulatkan, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. Hinata menatap Sakura dengan artian lihat-situasi-dulu-Sakura.

"Neji, Naruto. Ayo kesini!" perintah sang fotografer dan mereka pun mematuhinya.

"Baiklah, sesi pertama Naruto sendiri dan sesi terakhir adalah kau Neji." jelas sang fotografer kepada modelnya, Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Hinata kembali menduduki kursi dan menatap Naruto yang tengah berpose di depan kamera, mata Hinata enggan berpindah dari objeknya yang satu ini, "Tuhan, kenapa Naruto begitu tampan?" gumam Hinata pelan.

"Kau _fans_ Naruto ya?" goda Sakura dan mencolek dagu Hinata.

"Aku _fans_ beratnya nya, ingin rasanya aku meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama dengannya."

"Ingat Hinata, peranmu disini sebagai Neji. Bukan Hyuga Hinata!"

"Ck, aku tahu Sakura!" jawab Hinata. Hinata kembali melihat Naruto yang tengah bergaya disana, dia melupakan perihal mengambil kunci kamar asramanya, kalau perlu selamanya ia disini dan melihat Naruto yang tengah berpose.

"Naruto, buka 2 kancing baju atasmu!" perintah si fotografer, Naruto mematuhinya dan membuka 2 kancing bajunya. Kini ia kembali bergaya dengan mengekspos sebagian dadanya lalu menggigit kerah bajunya dan menatap datar ke arah kamera.

"Bagus Naruto!" puji sang fotografer , terdengar bunyi jepretan dari kameranya. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya yang tengah menganga dengan sebelah tangan. _`Oh god, he so hot!`_ teriak batin Hinata yang berfangirlingan ria.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Neji!" panggil sang fotografer, Hinata berjalan gugup dan menggantikan posisi Naruto.

"Sama dengan Naruto, buka 2 kancing teratas bajumu!" sambung si fotografer, Hinata dan Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata akan membuka 2 kancing bajunya dan memperlihatkan dadanya! Bisa gagal semua penyamarannya hari ini!

"Eum... itu, bisakah dengan cara lain?" tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Eeh... gimana ya... itu..." jawab Sakura.

"Aku tengah melakukan hukuman!" sela Hinata cepat.

"Hukuman?" tanya fotografer bingung.

"Iya, aku melakukan hukuman. Kemarin aku kalah dari adikku lalu adikku menghukumku, dia bilang aku harus memakai baju yang tertutup sepanjang hari dan tak boleh membukanya walaupun ada pemotretan." jelas Hinata, si fotografer pun terdiam dan menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kuharap kau bisa berpose dengan baik hari ini Neji!" mendengar itu Hinata mengangguk dan mulai berpose, terlihat _blitz_ yang menyilaukan mata terarah kepada Hinata, iapun berpose dengan bagus dan sesekali si fotografer memujinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata diperbolehkan beristirahat, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pipinya tengah disentuh oleh bongkahan es saking dinginnya, Hinata membuka mata dan terlihat sebotol minuman soda dingin tengah menekan pipinya, Hinata menoleh kesamping dan menatap oknum yang telah melakukan itu dan berniat memberikan hukuman.

"Terkejut ya?" tanya Naruto, Hinata hanya diam dan memukul Naruto pelan. Naruto meringis kecil diiringi suara tawa renyah, Hinata menjauhkan pandangannya dari ketampanan Naruto. Bisa-bisa ia disangka lelaki aneh yang tersipu malu disaat temannya tengah tertawa. Karena ia sangat letih, muncul lah sebuah ide di otak cemerlangnya.

"Naruto, bisakah kau membeli…" perkataan Hinata terhenti disaat wajah Sakura teringat dalam memorinya. Ya, wajah sakura yang memberikan sebuah pituah besar kepadanya,

_"Jangan terlalu manja…" _

Gadis bersurai hitam (berhubung kini Hinata menggunakan wig) itu langsung bungkam, ia tutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan memasang ekspresi aneh. Naruto memandang Hinata heran dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku harus membeli apa Neji?" tanya Naruto, Hinata spontan menggeleng cepat.

" Ti…tidak ada! Ka… kau mungkin salah dengar, aku tidak berbicara dari tadi." sela Hinata, Naruto yang terlanjur polos hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambil sebotol minuman.

"Kau lelah sekali, minum ini!" saran Naruto dan menyodorkan sebotol soda yang telah mendinginkan pipi Hinata tadi. Hinata langsung bahagia, bagaimana bisa Naruto tahu jika ia sangat membutuhkan minuman sekarang? Apakah ini yang namanya jodoh? Beribu pertanyaan mulai hinggap diiringi degup jantung Hinata yang berdetak lebih cepat.

"Terima kasih." jawab Hinata dan mengambil botol itu dari tangan Naruto, ia meletakkan botol itu di sampingnya dan kembali memejamkan mata dengan kaki yang disilang. Naruto yang tengah membuka tutup botol langsung terhenti akibat sorot matanya yang terparkir di kaki Hinata.

"Hei Neji, kau cukup feminim," komentar Naruto. Hinata melihat tungkainya yang disilang, ingatannya lagi-lagi mengingat ucapan Sakura.

_ "Jangan menunjukkan sisi feminimmu…"_

Hinata langsung mengubah posisi duduknya dengan gaya yang lebih jantan. Kakinya ia buka lebar-lebar dan badannya sedikit membungkuk layaknya pemain bola yang tengah berfoto sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Naruto semakin heran dengan tingkah Neji, tapi ia tak memperdulikannya. Lebih baik ia meminum soda dan menghilangkan haus yang bersarang di tenggorokannya. Ia menghabiskan sebotol soda dan membuang botol itu ke keranjang sampah, tapi tatapannya terhenti ke botol soda yang terletak tepat di samping Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak diminum?" tanya Naruto. Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto yang tengah bersedih. _`Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau botol ini akan kupajang di kamar sebagai kenang-kenangan! Bisa dituduh yang aneh-aneh nanti!_` pikir Hinata.

"A... aku akan meminumnya nanti." balas Hinata, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ponselnya berdering, dengan cepat Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan terpampang satu _mail_ tekirim kepadanya.

**From : Tenten**

**Hinata apakah kau masih di kamar? Aku lupa membawa kunci kamar, kuharap kau ada di kamar sekarang. Aku takut terkurung diluar dan bermalam di lorong asrama! Nanti, kalau kau mendengar ketukan pintu cepat buka ya! Karena itu sudah pasti aku!**

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, apa maksud pesan Tenten ini? Masih di kamar? Bahkan ia belum pergi ke sekolah untuk mengambil kunci itu. Dan darimana Tenten tahu kalau ia satu kamar dengan Hinata? Ugh, otak Hinata yang pusing semakin pusing. Dengan cepat Hinata menghapus pesan itu dan mengunci ponselnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Temanku."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala mengerti, beberapa menit kemudian tidak ada pembicaraan disini, suasana sangat hening.

"Ehm... Neji, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tadi aku tak sengaja melihat wallpapermu, ngomong-ngomong perempuan di wallpapermu itu siapa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menelan ludahnya kasar, karena wanita di wallpaper itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Itu adikku, namanya Hinata." jawab Hinata.

"Oh… itu yang namanya Hinata."

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya tentang adikku?"

"Tidak ada maksud lain kok! Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Hanya saja, dia terlihat manis." puji Naruto. Sekarang Hinata merasakan pipinya memanas, ia merasa bahwa kelopak bunga sakura berguguran di sampingnya, Apollo memainkan musik cintanya, _cupid_ kembali datang dan memanahnya berkali-kali.

"Ka… Kau menyukainya?" tanya Hinata gagap.

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab Naruto singkat. Wajah Hinata memerah persis seperti kepiting rebus, gadis pemalu itu menutup wajahnya dengan syal yang sedari tadi bergelayut santai di lehernya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menutup wajahmu? Apa perkataanku salah ya?" sambung Naruto dengan nada cemas. Warna merah di wajah Hinata semakin parah, jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan itu menambah suasana aneh bagi Hinata.

"Ti… tidak, e… etto ta… tadi kau di… suruh menghadap fotografer." imbuh Hinata gagap, Naruto mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang menempuh perasaan yang tak dapat dideskripsikan. Perlahan, Hinata melepaskan syalnya dengan tangan gemetar. Setelah melihat keadaan aman, Hinata menghembuskan napasnya lega dan bergumam,

_`Tadi itu, pernyataan cinta kah?`_

.

.

Tenten meletakkan bahan belanjaannya di atas meja, sesekali ia menyapu keringat yang mengalir di sudut dahinya. Gadis itu menghampiri roommatenya yang tengah sibuk membaca buku di meja belajar.

"Hinata, buku apa yang kau baca?" tanya Tenten tepat di belakang daun telinga Neji. Neji merasa geli dan menoleh ke belakang, dengan posisi seperti ini tak dapat dipungkiri jika jarak antar mereka hanya 5 cm. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka saling menatap, dengan lekas Neji menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan menutup wajahnya yang tengah bersemu merah itu dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Hinata, tidak baik membaca dengan jarak sedekat itu! matamu bisa sakit!" saran Tenten. Mendengar hal itu Neji malah semakin mendekatkan bukunya itu ke wajahnya. Dengan tiba-tiba Tenten pergi menjauh dari Neji dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Neji.

"Dasar kepo!" ledek Tenten dan keluar dari kamar. Neji melempar bukunya kesal dan menaiki kasurnya. sesungguhnya Neji merasa bodoh akan sikapnya kepada Tenten, kenapa pipinya ini harus memerah saat ia berada sangat dekat dengan Tenten. Ia mengutuk kejadian tadi dan menyalahkan pipinya. Dasar pipi sialan!

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.00, suasana malam itu sangat hening, angin malam yang berhembus pelan menambah kesan mengerikan. Daun-daun yang berguguran, pepohonan yang menari pelan, oh dan jangan lupakan jalan raya yang sepi pengunjung. Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil berwarna _silver_ terparkir elit di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah.

"Ingat Hinata, hanya sebentar! Aku sangat takut sendirian malam-malam seperti ini!" ingat Sakura kepada Hinata yang telah menjadi Hinata 'seutuhnya'. Gadis bersurai hitam itu memutar bola matanya malas dan keluar dari mobil.

Hinata berjalan pelan, gesekan tapak sepatunya terdengar bising. Pelajar itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan tak ada aktivitas aneh di dekatnya. Ekor mata Hinata terhenti ke punggung kecil khas wanita yang dibalut kaus _sapphire blue_ dan rambut yang dikepang. Dengan cepat Hinata mengejar gadis itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei Tenten!" sapa Hinata ramah, Tenten menoleh ke belakang dengan pandangan terkejut dan langsung berteriak histeris.

"UWAAAAA…. HANTUU!" Hinata kewalahan mendengar teriakan Tenten yang begitu menggelegar, Hinata mencoba menurunkan nada teriakan Tenten yang mengalahkan_ falsetto_ Whitney Houston tersebut.

"Diamlah Tenten! Aku ini Hinata, bukan hantu!" bisik Hinata.

"Aku tidak percaya! Tolong, siapapun yang mendengar teriakan ku ini! Kumohon usir hantu ini!" pekik Tenten yang langsung dicegat oleh Hinata dengan membungkam mulut Tenten.

"Jika kau berteriak, maka aku akan terus menutup mulutmu ini hingga pagi, mengerti?" ancam Hinata, Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata membebaskan mulut Tenten untuk bersuara.

"Kenapa kau mengira aku hantu? Kaki ku masih napak Tenten!" sambung Hinata dengan kesal, Tenten langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke lantai di tempat Hinata berpijak.

"Kau serius bukan hantu?" tanya Tenten menyipitkan matanya, Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Maafkan aku, soalnya tadi aku lihat kau di kamar." sambung Tenten, kini Hinata yang menyipitkan matanya. Apa maksudnya Hinata ada di kamar? Perasaan dia baru sampai di sekolah malam hari ini.

"Di kamar? Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Iya, tadi kan kau sedang asyik membaca buku Hinata."

Lho? Apalagi ini? Sedang asyik membaca buku? Sejak kapan ia membaca buku di dalam kamar asrama? Puluhan pertanyaan berputar-putar di otak Hinata, gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba mencerna perkataan Tenten. Tapi tetap saja ia merasakan keganjilan, kini Hinata menarik beberapa hipotesa yang terdengar gila. Yang pertama, bisa saja yang dilihat Tenten di dalam kamarnya adalah hantu. Yang kedua, bisa jadi Tenten tengah berkhayal hingga berpikiran seperti itu (ini tidak masuk akal). Yang ketiga, mungkin saja selama ini Hinata memiliki kembaran namun di saat ia lahir ia dipisahkan dengan kembarannya (ini yang paling tidak masuk akal). Yang terakhir, ada seseorang yang menyamar menjadi Hinata.

"Hinata, kenapa melamun?" tanya Tenten sambil mengerjapkan matanya bingung, langsung Hinata tersadar dan menatap Tenten ditemani senyuman kikuk.

"A… aku tidak melamun! Itu, aku kesini ingin pinjam kunci kamar." elak Hinata.

"Kunci, bukankah kita memiliki kunci kamar masing-masing?"

Kunci kamar masing-masing? Benarkah? Kami-sama, Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu dengan sistem yang diberlakukan disini. Hinata melakukan kerja rodi pada otaknya agar ia bisa memberikan alasan yang terdengar cukup masuk akal.

"Eeeh… itu, a… aku lupa… lupa bawa kunci! Ku… Kunciku di… di dalam laci, dan kamar tadi ku kunci." sambung Hinata lengkap dengan aksen gagapnya.

"Ooh, sou ka. Ini! Jangan sampai lupa bawa kunci lagi ya!" jawab Tenten lalu menyerahkan kunci kamar asramanya, Hinata bersorak-sorai dalam hati dan mulai mencari kamar bernomor 107 sesuai dengan gantungan berangka 107 di kunci itu.

Hinata berjalan dengan pelan agar suara langkah kakinya tidak mengganggu teman asramanya yang sedang beristirahat. Kini gadis itu telah sampai di lantai enam, lantai yang paling sepi dan paling hening dibanding lantai lainnya. Bulu kuduk Hinata mulai merinding setelah berjalan lima langkah di lantai ini, lampu yang tiba-tiba mati menambah kesan angker. Angin malam yang sesekali mengganggu pepohonan semakin mendominasi suasana mistis.

_`Kami-sama tolong aku, hantu aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian!`_

Tak perlu waktu lama, Hinata telah sampai di depan pintu berangka 107. Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya lega karena telah sampai di titik akhir. Dengan mantap Hinata memasukkan kunci ke gagang pintu dan memutarnya dengan seringaian.

_Klek!_

Berhasil! Pintu itu berhasil di buka, dengan cepat Hinata menjejalkan kunci itu ke dalam saku lalu tersenyum licik.

_`Kita akan bertemu Hinata palsu!`_

Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan kasar dilayangkan ke pundak Hinata, Hinata mulai berpikir siapa yang menepuk pundaknya? Tangan orang yang menepuknya itu terasa dingin bak bola salju. Ditambah lagi, perasaan di koridor hanya dia sendiri? Lalu, siapa yang menepuk pundaknya? Tangan Hinata bergetar hebat memikirkan segudang wajah-wajah hantu yang mengerikan! Dengan perlahan Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok yang mengganggu rencananya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

.

.

.

TBC

Weeew, kayaknya fic ini udah lama enggak di update #pasang tampang innocent. Awalnya aku ragu mau ngepublish cerita ini atau enggak, berhubung ini fic udah lama ditinggalin dan penggunaan bahasaku disini juga amburegul (maklumlah, ini fic yang aku buat semasa masih labil-labil dan alay-alay nanggung, so mau niat dilanjutkan?) ditambah, gaya penulisan seperti ini akan bertahan untuk dua chap kedepan. Yaaaah, soalnya aku malas untuk mengedit fic-fic yang udah aku buat sejak zaman milenium itu *setdaah, jaman kapan lu lahir thor?

Berhubung fic yang lain belum daku selesaikan *tsaaah, sebagai gantinya aku publish yang ini dulu. Ok? Ok? Terima aja! *author maksa…

Alrait, sangkyuu buat yang review/follow/fav/ ini fic!

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Ranggagian67, Zombie-NHL, Chintya Lie, anna. fitry, virgo24, Ade, 2****nd**** silent reader, Misti Chan, Asterella Roxanne, linkinpark. hoobastank, Hamano seulrin, Hayati JeWon, D. oktaviani, mother father**.

The last of my bacot : review pliss…


	3. Chapter 3

_ Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan kasar dilayangkan ke pundak Hinata, Hinata mulai berpikir siapa yang menepuk pundaknya? Tangan orang yang menepuknya itu terasa dingin bak bola salju. Ditambah lagi, perasaan di koridor hanya dia sendiri? Lalu, siapa yang menepuk pundaknya? Tangan Hinata bergetar hebat memikirkan segudang wajah-wajah hantu yang mengerikan! Dengan perlahan Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok yang mengganggu rencananya._

_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"_

.

.

HYUGA INCOGNITO

.

.

"Hei, kenapa kau terkejut Hinata?" pertanyaan polos itu dilontarkan langsung oleh Sakura. Hinata dengan ekspresi takutnya hanya bisa melemparkan _death glare_ kepada Sakura. Napasnya berderu tak beraturan dan keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung meluncur di keningnya. Hei, bayangkan jika kau sedang berada dalam keadaan takut yang amat sangat di tengah malam dan dikejutkan dengan sebuah tepukan tepat di pundakmu. Bukankah itu sama di saat kau menonton _The Ring_ dan tiba-tiba Sadako keluar dari televisi?

"Menurutmu? Kenapa kau kesini Sakura? Bukankah kau menungguku di mobil?" Hinata masih mencoba menetralisir degup jantungnya yang sempat bertempo cepat.

"Aku takut sendirian di mobil, ditambah lagi suasana yang mencekam semakin membuat aku takut!" jawab Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Hinata memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali memegang gagang pintu.

"Ini kamarmu?" sambung Sakura sambil menunjuk pintu yang dimaksud. Hinata mengangguk dan mencoba membuka pintu itu. Aksinya terhenti karena Sakura menarik lengan Hinata menjauhi pintu yang sekarang menjadi pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau menarikku?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Karena aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini! Lagipula, kau sudah mendapatkan kunci kamarmu kan?" ujar Sakura.

"Ta… tapi, aku harus me…"

"Jangan banyak alasan Hinata! Tujuan kita kesini hanya untuk mengambil kunci kamar asrama mu, bukan untuk hal-hal lain." jelas Sakura dan memaksa Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Gadis bermarga Hyuga itu hanya bisa pasrah, melihat jalanan malam dengan perasaan kecewa.

Pintu bernomor 107 itu terbuka, masuklah seorang gadis dan menutup pintu kayu itu. Berhubung sekarang sudah malam, ia berniat mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu menjejalkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana. Tapi ia tak menemukan apa-apa, ingatannya kembali disaat Hinata meminjam kunci kamarnya. Dengan langkah cepat Tenten berjalan menuju meja belajar yang tengah dihuni seseorang.

Tenten memajukan tangannya ke wajah Neji, seakan-akan ingin meminta sesuatu. Tapi Neji hanya diam dan melanjutkan acara 'Yuk membaca buku setebal ensiklopedia bersama ku!'. Tenten merasa kesal mengambil secara paksa buku yang tengah digeluti Neji.

"Hei Tenten, aku tidak tahu jika kau sudah tiba. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tadi berteriak di depan pintu?" tanya Neji dengan jujur. Tenten mengerutkan keningnya menandakan bahwa ia tak mengerti.

"Berteriak? Aku tidak berteriak, dalam rangka apa aku harus berteriak?" balas Tenten, Neji mulai berpikir sejenak lalu mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Mungkin itu teman sebelah kamarnya yang iseng berteriak di depan pintu kamarnya. Tenten mengingat tujuannya semula dan memasang ekspresi bak rentenir.

"Hinata, kembalikan kunci ku! Aku harus mengunci kamar!" pinta Tenten dengan sedikit penekan di akhir kalimat. Neji yang tak tahu menahu memandang Tenten bingung.

"Kunci? Kunci apa Tenten?" Tenten mendecih kesal, bisa-bisanya Hinata melupakan barang yang telah ia pinjam.

"Ayolah Hinata, ini tidak lucu! Jangan bilang kau mengidap amnesia mendadak?" selidik Tenten dan menatap Neji dengan intens.

"Hey, berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Aku tidak mengidap amnesia mendadak, dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengenai kunci mu!" jawab Neji salah tingkah, wajahnya langsung memerah saat ditatap Tenten seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu tadi kau keluar kamar dan meminjam kunci kamarku karena pintu terkunci dan kuncimu tertinggal di dalam laci." seru Tenten.

"Keluar kamar? Sedari tadi aku berada di kamar Tenten, aku tidak pernah keluar. Ditambah lagi, apakah kau tidak merasa keganjilan? Jika tadi aku benar-benar pergi dan mengunci kamar dari luar, sudah pasti aku membawa kunci itu! Tidak mungkin kan aku bisa mengunci pintu jika kunci itu tertinggal di dalam laci?"

Mata Tenten terbelalak besar, otaknya langsung terbuka mendengar penuturan roomatenya. Yah, kenapa ia tidak terpikir sampai kesana? Lagipula, baju yang dikenakan Hinata sekarang berbeda dengan Hinata yang ia temui tadi. Otaknya yang terlanjur terbuka langsung memikirkan Hinata gadungan itu. Apakah yang tadi itu orang iseng yang menyamar menjadi Hinata? Hey, kenapa juga ada orang yang bercosplay ria menjadi Hinata di malam hari.

Tunggu dulu, siapa yang senang bertebaran di malam hari dan mengganggu orang lain? Bukankah itu pekerjaannya makhluk astral? Otot-otot Tenten terasa melemah hingga lutut putihnya bersinggungan dengan lantai kamar. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan badannya terasa dingin seketika. Neji memiringkan kepalanya heran, apa yang terjadi dengan Tenten?

"Tenten, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji memastikan keadaan teman sekamarnya, tangan kanannya melambai-lambai tepat di hadapan Tenten. Tenten mendongak menatap Neji dan langsung berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"AAAAGGHH!" Tenten langsung menerjang kasur dan menutupi dirinya dengan sehelai selimut. Rasa takutnya menjalar hingga bulu kuduknya merinding, matanya terlihat gelisah dan ia genggam ujung selimut erat-erat.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Neji semakin bingung dengan tingkah Tenten.

"Hiks… Hinata, aku bertemu dengan hantu, hiks..." isak Tenten, Neji yang mendengarnya merasa iba, tangan kanannya mencoba melepaskan selimut yang tengah digunakan Tenten sebagai tameng. Secara perlahan tampaklah rupa Tenten dengan air mata yang mengalir di lekuk pipinya.

"Ssst… sudahlah Tenten, mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu…" bisik Neji berusaha menghibur, Tenten menjauhkan wajahnya dari Neji dan menatap Neji dengan sendu.

"Hiks… mungkin benar, aku hanya berimajinasi, tapi bagaimana dengan kunci ku? Hiks…" pikir Tenten, Neji tersenyum simpul dan merogoh saku celananya, tampak sebuah kunci tengah ia genggam dan ia serahkan kepada Tenten.

"Ini, pakai saja dulu kunci ku, lain kali aku akan membuat duplikatnya." Tenten menghapus air matanya dan mengambil kunci kamar Neji, lekas Tenten mengunci kamar lalu menyimpan kunci itu di dalam laci belajarnya.

"Terima kasih Hinata, kau memang teman terbaikku!" seru Tenten dan langsung memeluk Neji nan tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ekspresi Neji? Jangan ditanya, mata yang melebar, mulut yang menganga serta sapuan alami berwarna merah di pipinya telah menjelaskan semua itu bukan?

Tenten melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap Neji dengan bahagia. "Ayo tidur, besok kita harus membersihkan kamar ini!" sahut Tenten sambil memukul pundak Neji pelan, lamunan Neji langsung buyar dan mengangguk pelan. Tak butuh waktu lama, Tenten telah tertidur di atas kasurnya, sedangkan Neji masih memikirkan satu hal,

_ "Apakah Hinata telah datang kesini? Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Hinata tiba di asrama ini…"_

.

.

Kembali ke kondisi Hinata yang tengah di ambang kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam. Pikirannya melayang mengingat peristiwa beberapa menit yang lalu. Seandainya saja ia lebih cepat membuka pintu itu, seandainya saja ia tak merasakan ketakutan di malam hari, seandainya saja ia mempercepat dialognya dengan Tenten, dan yang pasti, seandainya saja Sakura tak datang untuk menakutinya lalu menarik sebelah lengannya secara paksa sudah tentu Hinata mengetahui siapa Hinata palsu yang kini tengah berada di kamar asramanya!

"Hinata, kita beristirahat di flatmu ya!" usul Sakura yang memecah keheningan, Hinata langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Ke… kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kita harus tidur di flatku?" tanya Hinata penuh dengan keterkejutan.

"Rumahmu sangat jauh dari sini Hinata, berhubung flatmu tak beberapa kilo lagi lebih baik kita kesana!" Hinata merutuki sifat pelit dan takut yang diidap Sakura. Sudah pasti Sakura memikirkan uang bensin yang akan keluar jika mereka ke rumah Hinata. Dengan berat hati Hinata mengangguk dan kembali menatap jalanan.

"Hm… Hinata, berdasarkan peristiwa tadi sepertinya ada beberapa kekeliruan yang telah kau buat." sambung Sakura.

"Ke… kesalahan apa?" Hinata mulai merasa was-was.

"Itu, seharusnya tadi kau tidak berada dekat-dekat dengan Naruto. Tadi kulihat, di saat istirahat kalian tengah berbincang bersama." jelas Sakura, Hinata mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura? Apa salah jika aku berbicara dengan partnerku sendiri?" balas Hinata.

"Tentu tidak salah jika berbicara dengan partnermu Hinata. Hanya saja, akan timbul masalah jika kau berinteraksi dengan Naruto." Hinata semakin bingung dengan pernyataan Sakura. Ia diperbolehkan berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya, tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Lalu Naruto tadi berperan menjadi siapa? Sebagai _cleaning service_? Enggak kan!

"Ehm… maaf Sakura, aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu barusan."

"Hufh… baiklah Hinata, kau haru tahu jika Neji sangat benci dengan Naruto."

Deg!

Badan Hinata langsung menegang disaat Sakura memberikan sebuah kabar yang tak pernah ia duga-duga. Neji dan Naruto bertengkar? Karena apa? Bukankah mereka sudah terlalu dewasa untuk bertengkar mengenai hal-hal kecil?

"Ke… kenapa begitu Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata, Neji itu menganggap Naruto sebagai rivalnya. Di dalam dunia permodelan Jepang, mereka adalah model yang paling laku sekarang. Dan Neji tidak menginginkan pamornya lebih rendah dibanding Naruto. Oleh karena itu, terlihat janggal jika Neji berada dekat dengan Naruto. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, ia tak habis pikir jika kakak kandungnya itu bermusuhan dengan Naruto idolanya. Apalagi mereka bermusuhan karena pekerjaan, walau ia tahu kakaknya itu adalah orang yang tak mau mengalah, bahkan menjadi nomor dua pun ia tak akan sudi.

"Lalu, apakah Naruto menganggap nii-san sebagai musuhnya?" ucap Hinata.

"Tidak, jujur Naruto menganggap Neji sebagai senior yang sangat ia segani. Terkadang Naruto suka berada dekat dengan Neji dan melakukan aksi konyol, tapi Neji selalu menganggap dia bodoh dan hanya menjual ketampanannya saja. Tak jarang Naruto dianggap angin lewat disaat dia tengah berbicara. _Well_, kau lebih tahu sikap kakakmu sendiri kan Hinata?"

Hinata benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya yang kekanak-kanakan. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto ada pria yang baik, tapi kenapa nii-sannya itu dibutakan oleh pekerjaan? Ugh, ia sangat ingin memarahi kakaknya itu sambil mulut tipisnya berbuih-buih.

.

.

Sang mentari telah terbangun sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi tetap saja ada beberapa insan yang masih mengarungi alam mimpinya dengan syahdu. Salah satunya Hinata, gadis itu masih mengenakan piyama, menutup sebagian badannya dengan selimut dan memeluk guling kesayangannya. Ooh, betapa damainya tidur Hinata. Tapi itu berlaku sementara, sebelum sebuah gedoran pintu mengusik mimpi sang putri tidur.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan, matanya yang terasa berat membuat gadis itu sulit untuk melihat. Ia mulai menetralisir cahaya yang akan bertemu dengan retinanya, gadis itu menguap kecil lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya hingga badan kurusnya itu terasa rileks. Sesekali ia mengerjap imut dan bangkit dari ranjang kecilnya, Hinata melipat selimut lalu menyenderkan guling kesayangannya ke arah dinding. Hinata terlihat bermenung memikirkan sesuatu, sepertinya ada yang ia lupakan?

DOR! DOR!DOR!DOR!

Ooh, Hinata melupakan hal yang satu ini, bagaimana mungkin ia tak mengilahkan suara bisik dari gedoran pintu yang menggema hingga gendang telinganya. Dengan langkah cepat, Hinata mendekati pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu kayu itu. Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut merah muda urak-urakan dengan baju kusut serta kelopak mata yang enggan terbuka.

"A… ada apa Sakura?" tanya Hinata perlahan, jujur ia takut melihat wajah Sakura saat bangun tidur.

"Itu… Naruto…hoam~" ujar Sakura yang terpotong karena ia menguap.

"I…iya, aku tahu Naruto. Me… memangnya ada apa?"

"Naruto sekarang ada di depan menunggu mu."

Hinata langsung terdiam, mulutnya tertutup rapat dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Sakura yang melihat Hinata diam saja mengulangi apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Naruto sekarang ada di depan menunggu mu Hinata!"

Lagi, Hinata masih tetap terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sama. Hanya saja, detik ini Hinata mulai merasakan kesulitan bernapas. Matanya yang tak berkedip sekalipun membuat Sakura cemas. Mungkin Hinata tidak mendengar ucapannya, kali ini Sakura mengulangi beritanya dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"HINATA, NARUTO DI DEPAN! DIA INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU! HELLO! HINATA BISAKAH KAU MENDENGARKU?"

"Aku dengar Sakura! Aku dengar! Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku tengah berpikir sekarang?" balas Hinata kesal, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

"Kenapa kau terlihat takut Hinata? Tenanglah! Yang kau temui hanya Naruto, bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa! _So_, lekas ganti bajumu dan mulailah bersikap datar kepada Naruto." ucap Sakura dengan fasih.

"Ooh… _wake up_ Sakura! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto? Sekarang kita tengah berada di flatku! Apakah kau pikir aku menyimpan baju layaknya yang nee-san gunakan? Tidak kan! Lalu aku harus berpenampilan seperti apa? Lagipula, darimana dia tahu alamat flatku?" ujap Hinata gusar, Sakura yang otaknya terasa lemot jika suasana masih berskala pagi hanya bisa ber-o ria tanpa mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Hinata.

"Keluar saja berpiyama seperti itu," usul Sakura, Hinata menatap Sakura tak percaya. Bisa hancur reputasi kakaknya jika tampak oleh orang lain jika ia keluar menggunakan piyama pink polkadot.

"Itu ide terburuk yang pernah aku dengar!" Hinata berjalan menuju dapur dan membasahi wajahnya dengan air hangat.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Lihat saja pertunjukkannya Sakura." Hinata berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil selimut yang tengah ia lipat tadi. Ia mengembangkan selimut lalu ia membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut itu. Hinata mencoba membuat suaranya seserak mungkin dan berdandan ala Neji, dengan langkah pasti Hinata berjalan menjumpai Naruto.

"Uhuk… uhuk… kenapa kau kesini baka?" kata Hinata plus panggilan kasar kepada Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

"A… aku hanya berkunjung." jawab Naruto.

"Uhuk… kau pikir tempat ini panti asuhan apa? Uhuk…" Hinata kembali melontarkan kata-kata pedas kepada Naruto yang semakin membuat si doi keki.

"A… aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu, aku ha…"

"Aaah sudahlah! Aku tahu maksud pikiran busukmu Dobe, pergi dari sini! Kondisiku yang sakit semakin sakit hanya melihat wajah jelekmu itu! Cepat pergi! Uhuk…"

"Neji, kau sakit?" Naruto langsung meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Hinata, ooh bahkan Hinata tak bisa melawan hal yang satu ini dengan umpatan-umpatan kasarnya.

"Badanmu panas sekali Neji! Ayo ke dokter!" sambung Naruto dengan cemas, Hinata menjauh dari Naruto dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam.

"Uhuk… cepat pergi dari hadapanku sekarang!" perintah Hinata, Naruto terdiam lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi perasaan Hinata, Sakura berjalan mendekati Hinata dan tampak akan memberikan masukan.

"Jujur, idemu itu cukup bagus Hinata. Berpura-pura sakit hingga Naruto tak menyadari penampilanmu, hanya saja aku sangat terkejut disaat kau mulai memarahi Naruto."

"Terkejut? Bukankah nii-san sering memarahi Naruto?" balas Hinata sambil menghapus sapuan make up yang ia gunakan.

"Aku memang pernah bilang kalau Neji sangat benci dengan Naruto, tapi aku tidak pernah bilang jika Neji berbicara kasar kepada Naruto."

Jleb! Perasaan Hinata mencelos keluar, ia berhenti menghapus bedak yang masih menempel di pipinya dan menatap Sakura.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang jika nii-san sering menganggap Naruto bodoh dan menjual ketampanannya saja?"

"Iya, tapi ia tak pernah mengatakan hal itu langsung kepada Naruto. Ia hanya terus menghindar dari Naruto. Bukankah dari awal aku sudah bilang bersikaplah yang datar kepada Naruto, bukan memberikan umpatan kasar kepadanya."

Hinata tak bisa berbicara lagi, secara langsung ia telah memberi _flame _kepada idolanya sendiri. _'Fans macam apa aku ini?'_ rutuk Hinata sambil memukul kepalanya, Sakura menghentikan kegiatan bodoh yang dilakukan adik Neji itu.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi Hinata." sahut Sakura mencoba menenangkan pikiran Hinata yang berkecamuk. Gadis bermata lavender itu mengangguk pelan dan menggaet handuk biru lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Selamat pagi putri tidur…" goda Tenten seraya mencolek dagu temannya yang sukses membuat Neji terperangah. Pagi-pagi seperti ini saja, ia telah disambut dengan kecantikan Tenten, bagaimana selanjutnya?

"Lekaslah mandi, setelah itu temani aku ke toko buku! Ada majalah yang harus kubeli." sambung Tenten yang sibuk membuka gorden kamarnya. Neji mengangguk pelan dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Tak ia sangka, hidupnya serasa di surga dan ditemani malaikat cantik jika ia menyamar menjadi Hinata. Kini Neji tersadar, betapa pentingnya peran Hinata dalam hidupnya.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, Tenten dan Neji telah berada di toko buku untuk memeli majalah. Tampak jelas ambisi Tenten untuk memilah majalah tersebut dan membelinya lalu membaca majalah tersebut di kamar. Neji hanya bisa tersenyum senang dan mendekati Tenten yang tengah memegang beberapa majalah.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya Neji, Tenten segera menoleh dan menyerahkan majalah yang dipegangnya tadi dengan cepat.

"Tolong pegang sebentar ya!" balas Tenten dan kembali sibuk mencari majalah yang ingin di beli. Neji menatap bingung pada tumpukan majalah yang dipegangnya kini dan tak sengaja melihat cover salah satu majalah yang dibeli Tenten. Matanya terperangah tak percaya saat melihat potret dirinya sebagai model sampul majalah tersebut. Kerutan di keningnya bertambah dan mulai mengingat. Jujur, ia tidak pernah melakukan pemotretan di majalah yang dibeli Tenten ini. Rasanya, ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan lekas mengidentifikasi Neji yang ada di dalam majalah itu.

"Tenten, bukankah ini sudah terlalu banyak? Apa kau yakin, bisa membaca ini semua dengan cepat?" rayu Neji agar Tenten berhenti memilih majalah yang ingin dibelinya. Gadis berkepang itu mengangguk dan menepuk pundak Neji dengan pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kasir!"

.

.

Baiklah, Sakura akui ia sangat tidak suka menunggu. Tapi, kini ia malah diperintahkan oleh Hinata untuk menunggu di depan asrama sekolah di dalam mobil seperti apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Tapi bedanya, Hinata melarang Sakura untuk memasuki asrama dan tetap berada di mobil sampai urusannya selesai. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk patuh dan membiarkan Hinata keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Kini gadis bersurai hitam (lagi-lagi Hinata dipaksa Sakura untuk menjadi Neji pada hari ini berhubung ia harus membintangi sebuah iklan) itu mulai berjalan memasuki asrama sekolah, tapi itu sempat terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini...

...Neji?"

Napas Hinata tercekat. Kini, gadis manis itu hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Menghadap ke belakang dan bersiap-siap untuk dianggap lelaki "aneh" lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada orang tersebut agar ia tidak menyerbarkan berita ini ke media. Atau berpura-pura pingsan, hingga ia tiba dibopong ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Mind To Review?


	4. Chapter 4

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Neji?" _

_ Napas Hinata tercekat. Kini, gadis manis itu hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Menghadap ke belakang dan bersiap-siap untuk dianggap lelaki "aneh" lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada orang tersebut. Atau berpura-pura pingsan, hingga ia tiba dibopong ke rumah sakit_.

.

.

HYUGA INCOGNITO

.

.

Pikiran Hinata kini mulai kacau. Bagaimana jika nanti orang itu menganggap Neji sebagai model yang 'tidak-tidak'. Urgh, bisa hancur besar pamor kakaknya itu akibat kecerobohannya yang satu ini. Dengan pelan Hinata menoleh dan menatap orang yang telah menyapanya itu.

"Hei, Kenapa kau melamun Neji?" sambung orang itu dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan mata Hinata yang terperangah tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini memergoki dirinya di asrama perempuan? Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?" selidik Hinata. Apa pemuda itu tidak tahu jika ia sukses membuat Hinata ketakutan?

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan. Aku bosan di asrama, makanya aku keluar." jawab Naruto sambil memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Asrama? Maksudmu?"

"Aku bersekolah di Heiwadai Neji. Yaah… maksudku Heiwadai khusus putra. Dan gedung asramaku tidak jauh dari sini." ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk gedung besar menandakan di mana asramanya. Hinata tahu kalau asrama putri dengan asrama putra bersebelahan, tapi yang Hinata tidak tahu adalah idolanya yang bersekolah di Heiwadai.

"Tapi, bukankah laki-laki dilarang masuk ke dalam asrama putri?"

"Memang, tapi jika hanya sebatas lapangan asrama menurutku itu boleh-boleh saja. Lagipula, aku tidak melewati gerbang asrama." Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini Neji?"

"Oooh… itu, aku ke sini ingin bertemu dengan adikku. Adikku juga bersekolah di sini."

"Maksudmu, Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk pelan, manik mata Naruto terlihat berbinar mendengar berita itu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada! Aku sangat senang sekarang. Berarti jarak aku dan Hinata sangat dekat."

"Yaah… sepertinya begitu." ujar Hinata sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Hmm… ngomong-ngomong, aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi. Kondisi kesehatanku yang kurang bagus jadi berimbas pada kelakuanku."

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Aku paham kalau orang sakit itu sama sekali tidak ingin diganggu."

"Tapi, darimana kau tahu alamat flat adikku Naruto?" selidik Hinata sambil memicingkan mata lavender teduhnya.

"Ooh… itu karena ayahmu begitu khawatir. Ia mengatakan kepada fotograper jika kau belum pulang juga, padahal sudah jam satu malam. Ayahmu bilang jika ia telah menelpon Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak mengangkatnya. Akhirnya ayahmu menyuruh fotograper untuk memastikan apakah kau ada di flat adikmu atau tidak. Berhubung fotograper terlalu sibuk, ia memberikan alamat adikmu dan menyuruhku untuk mencarimu ke sana." terang Naruto.

Hinata tahu jika ayahnya itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan izin tinggal sendiri di flat yang ia tumpangi sekarang saja, butuh waktu satu bulan agar Hiashi yakin bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja walau tinggal sendiri. Bukan hanya itu saja, setiap hari Hiashi pasti menelponnya masalah kecukupan gizi lah, uang lah, keselamatan lah, dan beribu masalah lainnya. Untuk kasus seperti itu, Hinata masih bisa memakluminya. Masalahnya, sekarang Hinata tengah menyamar menjadi Neji. Akan terlihat menggelikan jika seorang ayah begitu_ overprotective_ kepada anak bujang yang telah bisa mencari uang sendiri.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu." balas Hinata.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak merasa keberatan sedikitpun."

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk ke dalam dulu." Hinata berjalan menuju gerbang, tapi tertahan karena Naruto memegang lengan kirinya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Neji," panggil Naruto. "Untuk pemotretan selanjutnya, mohon bantuannya ya!" ujar Naruto diikuti senyuman lembut yang membuat jantung Hinata berdebar-debar. Pipi Hinata merah padam dan memanas, lidah Hinata terasa kelu untuk membalas ucapan Naruto. Gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan berlari ke dalam gerbang.

.

.

Tatapan intens Neji layangkan ke arah sampul majalah yang baru saja dibeli Tenten. Ia mencoba mencari tahu, siapa yang telah berhasil menggantikan posisinya dalam pemotretan yang jelas-jelas ia telantarkan itu. Sesekali ia memutar-mutar majalah itu agar mendapat pencerahan, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Semakin ia melihat foto itu, semakin bertambah kerutan di keningnya.

Situasi kamar saat itu sangat sepi, hanya ada Neji seorang di dalamnya. Seharusnya sekarang ia bersama Tenten sambil melihat artikel di dalam majalah yang baru saja dibeli. Tapi di tengah jalan, Tenten ingat bahwa ia harus menduplikat kunci kamar. Jadi, ia menyuruh Neji untuk pulang lebih dulu. (dan Tenten juga bilang bahwa pintu kamar tidak dikunci, menurutnya mana ada pencuri memulai aksinya pada pukul 9 pagi. Plus mereka juga tidak memiliki barang yang berharga untuk dicuri) Alhasil, Neji dapat leluasa menyelidiki 'Neji palsu' tanpa harus diketahui orang lain.

"Setidaknya, dengan ada orang ini, posisiku tetap aman." kata Neji lalu meletakkan majalah itu di atas kasur Tenten. Saat ia baru merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, terdengar ketukan pintu beberapa kali. Neji menghembuskan napas dan turun dari kasurnya, ia berpikir jika yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah Tenten.

"Seharusnya kau masuk saj…"

"Neji!"

"Hi…Hinata?"

.

.

Perasaan Tenten sekarang lebih tenang karena telah membuat duplikat kunci kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Hinata karena meminjam kunci miliknya. Sesekali Tenten bersenandung senang karena ia akan memiliki kunci baru, senandungnya itu berhenti saat ia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Maaf," ujar orang tersebut. Tenten menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sebuah anugrah yang begitu luar biasa.

"Na… Naruto, kau Naruto kan?" pekik Tenten tak percaya. Naruto mulai gelagapan melihat ekspresi Tenten. Sedetik kemudian Tenten langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dan menggaet lengan Naruto.

"Naruto, boleh aku minta foto bersama?" Tenten mulai mengeluarkan jurus kawaii no jutsu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Naruto mengangguk dan mulai berfoto.

"Uwaa… terima kasih Naruto!" Tenten menjejalkan ponsel ke dalam saku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Naruto ada di sini?" sambung Tenten.

"Aku hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan. Pikiranku suntuk jika selalu berada di dalam kamar asrama."

"Kamar asrama?" Tenten mulai berpikir. "Ja… jangan-jangan, Naruto sekolah di Heiwadai juga!"

"Iya, aku sekolah di Heiwadai khusus putra." Tenten terperangah tak percaya mendengar kabar ini. Ia yakin,jika Hinata sampai tahu, ia akan menggila dan membuntuti sang idola kemanapun Naruto pergi.

"Oh, aku jadi lupa!" Tenten menarik lengan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam gedung asrama putri.

"Hey, aku tidak boleh masuk ke dalam asrama putri." ingat Naruto dengan cemas.

"Sudahlah, tenang saja. Tak ada guru pengawas sekarang. Hihihi… hey Naruto, aku begitu penasaran bagaimana ekspresi teman sekamarku jika mengetahui bahwa idolanya kini benar-benar ada di depan matanya." kekeh Tenten.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Teman sekamarku adalah fans terberatmu. Jadi, jangan kecewakan dia ya!" pinta Tenten dengan tetap menggandeng Naruto sampai ke pintu kamar. Tenten mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga ia tiba di depan pintu bernomor 107.

"Nah, Naruto. Ayo masuk, aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada temanku sekaligus fans beratmu." ujar Tenten dengan bangga.

"Tapi, bukankah tidak sopan jika aku masuk ke dalam kamar perempuan?" kilah Naruto segan. Tenten menepuk pundak Naruto pelan dan memberikan tatapan' Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa' dengan tenang. Yah, walaupun Tenten menyemangatinya seperti itu, tetap saja Naruto merasa gelisah. Tenten memegang gagang pintu kamarnya dan berniat untuk mendorongnya. Tapi hal itu terhenti ketika Naruto memberikan isyarat.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Tenten.

"Hey, apa kau tidak mendengar suara dari dalam?" Tenten yang semulanya acuh tak acuh kini mulai mendekatkan daun telinganya ke pintu. Walau terkesan tidak sopan, tapi wajarkan jika ia melakukan itu di pintu kamarnya sendiri?

"Nii-san, kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" Tenten mulai mendengar suara Hinata. Dan apa barusan ia tidak salah dengar? Hinata baru saja memanggil nii-san? Berarti, kini Neji ada di dalam kamar mereka bukan?

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku benar-benar kehilangan akal." seru suara yang lebih berat, Tenten mulai menduga jika itu adalah suara Neji.

"Nii-san bisa beralasan seperti itu, tapi nii-san telah berlaku jahat kepadaku. Nii-san mengambil masa mudaku, nii-san telah memberikanku beban yang berat untuk wanita seumur diriku. Nii-san tahu kan, jika ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berada di posisi seperti ini. Bahkan waktu ayah mengetahui bahwa nii-san kabur, ayah begitu terpuruk."

Tenten menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang telah terjadi antara Hinata dengan Neji? Apa yang telah Neji perbuat sampai Hinata mengatakan bahwa Neji telah mengambil masa mudanya? Kenapa Neji harus kabur? Tenten mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh sekarang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Tenten langsung membuka pintu dan melihat situasi kamarnya.

Setelah melihat kondisi kamarnya, Tenten tak lagi terkejut. Melainkan shock berat! Terangkan kepada Tenten di bagian mana ia harus merasa tenang. Tadi ia mendengar percakapan yang begitu ambigu dari luar, dan sekarang ia melihat Neji (palsu) menindih Hinata (palsu) dengan begitu mesra. Perasaan Tenten tertohok sekali telak saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu menusuk mata.

"Ne… Neji, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" elak Hinata (Neji palsu) dengan cepat. Lain dengan Tenten yang langsung memeluk Neji dan mengamankannya. Neji hanya bisa tersipu malu karena telah dipeluk oleh orang yang ia cintai.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi kau…"

"Itu tidak sengaja Naruto, percayalah! Aku tadi berdiri di belakang pintu dan tiba-tiba pintu didorong sampai aku terjatuh di atas tubuh Hinata." potong Hinata. Ia tidak ingin jika idola sekaligus orang yang ia cintai berpikiran buruk padanya.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten dengan khawatir, Neji yang tidak mengerti dengan sikon hanya bisa diam dan menatap Tenten dengan malu. Neji menundukkan kepalanya di bawah dagu Tenten.

"Neji, sebagai kakak kau seharusnya tidak melakukan hal-hal yang di luar batas kepada adikmu sendiri! Lihat sekarang, adikmu ketakutan!" ceramah Tenten dan mengelus punggung Neji dengan kasih sayang.

"Tenten, Naruto, kalian salah paham! Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang di luar batas seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Hinata mencoba memberikan penjelasan bahwa ia tidak bersalah. Seharusnya mereka sekarang membela Hinata karena telah dirugikan! Hinata terpaksa menyamar menjadi Neji, Hinata terpaksa melakukan semua aktivitas yang seharusnya dilakukan Neji, Bahkan Hinata terpaksa memilih keputusan berat antara harga dirinya dan poster kesayangannya. Dan sekarang ia disudutkan seperti ini? Ya sudah, tenggelamkan saja Hinata di rawa-rawa.

Neji yang baru sadar dengan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi langung melepaskan pelukan Tenten lalu berjalan dan merangkul Hinata yang arwahnya telah melayang di udara. Neji merasa kasihan dan menarik Hinata yang bertubuh lemas itu keluar.

"Tenten, Naruto. Kalian salah paham, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." Neji langsung kabur membawa Hinata ke tempat yang lebih aman. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa terkulai lemas, sambil berpikir,

'_Dipaksa menyamar oleh orang tua, dituduh melakukan yang tidak-tidak oleh teman dan idola, kalian kuat enggak sih hidup seperti aku?' _

.

.

Pandangan Hinata nanar menembus langit biru, manik lavendernya enggan berkedip seakan-akan jika ia berkedip maka kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa detik lalu akan teringat. Dadanya naik turun menandakan jika ia masih bisa bernapas dalam kondisi yang sangat merugikan dirinya. Ekspresinya kosong, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ungkapkan. Antara kecewa, sedih, ingin menangis, terhina, dan dipojokkan menyatu menjadi kepedihan yang mendalam. Neji semakin iba melihat kondisi adiknya sekarang.

"Hinata, berbicaralah." pinta Neji.

"Apakah wajahku ini seperti om-om hidung belang, sampai-sampai Naruto dan Tenten berpikir jika aku baru saja melakukan hal yang mesum kepadamu, nii-san?"

"Hinata, jangan mengingat kejadian tadi lagi, ne? bersemangatlah!" hibur Neji disambung senyum kaku.

"Nii-san," panggil Hinata.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku akan menjadi bintang di malam hari. Katakan kepada ayah dan ibu jika aku menyayangi mereka, sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada Sakura karena telah mengotori mobil dan menyuruhnya untuk menungguku di dalam mobil. Katakan kepada Tenten bahwa dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kutemui, lalu titipkan salamku kepada Naruto. Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menjadi fans terberatnya." Hinata melangkah menuju jalan raya dan berharap ada mobil yang menabraknya. Tapi Neji langsung menghadang dan membawa adiknya menjauh dari jalanan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku lagi ke sini nii-san?!" protes Hinata.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu? Kenapa kau bertindak bodoh seperti ini?"

"Apa masih belum jelas, jika sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup? Harga diriku telah runtuh karena peristiwa tadi."

"Siapa yang bilang harga dirimu telah runtuh?" balas Neji kesal. "Baiklah, nanti aku akan menjelaskan kesalah pahaman itu kepada mereka berdua sampai mereka benar-benar membuang pendapat aneh tentangmu."

"Janji?"

"Iya!" Neji mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Hinata.

"Nii-san, jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau harus menyamar?" tanya Hinata seraya menduduki kursi yang tersedia.

"Itu… hmmm… ada yang harus kupastikan." jawab Neji gagap.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu!" elak Neji dan membuang mukanya dari Hinata.

"Nii-san, katakan saja. Jika itu memang penting bagimu, aku tidak akan marah." bujuk Hinata dengan lembut.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan tertawa mendengarnya."

"Aku janji."

"A… aku ingin mengetahui segala hal mengenai Tenten. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia suka, hobinya apa, apa yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, semuanya. Aku ingin jika aku bisa melakukan hal yang Tenten sukai, dan Tenten senang berada di dekatku. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu untuk mencari informasi mengenai Tenten, jadi aku menyamar."

"Ya, nii-san tidak membebaniku tapi sangat amat membebaniku!" gerutu Hinata. "Lagipula, kenapa nii-san ingin tahu soal Tenten?"

"A… aku… aku menyukainya."

Hening. Hanya itu yang dapat dirasakan Hyuga bersaudara itu. Neji tidak tahu apakah yang baru saja ia katakan membuat perasaan adiknya sakit atau tidak, yang Neji tahu kini Hinata menunduk dan membuang napas amat panjang. Hinata berdiri dan menatap Neji dengan datar.

"Nii-san, satu kata untukmu."

"Apa."

"Baka." Neji spontan menjitak kepala adiknya dengan kesal. Bisa-bisanya Hinata mencaci kakak tertampannya ini begitu tenang. Apa Hinata tidak tahu, berapa nilai ulangan matematika Neji saat masih bersekolah dulu?

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal sekejam itu, hah?" napas Neji menderu-deru saking emosinya.

"Memang itu kenyataannya." Hinata mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang tengah berdenyut-denyut. "Asal nii-san tahu, nii-san tidak perlu melakukan penyamaran seperti ini agar Tenten suka padamu."

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Neji mengerutkan keningnya.

_'Ups, hampir saja aku membuka rahasia Tenten.'_

"Ugh, lupakan. Intinya yang nii-san lakukan sekarang sia-sia. Dan sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini?"

"Hmmm… lima hari lagi, Sampai liburan berakhir." ujar Neji enteng.

"Nii-san, itu wakku yang sangat lama!" keluh Hinata.

"Kumohon bersabarlah, aku janji aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, ne?" rayu Neji.

"Mengabulkan permintaanku?" ulang Hinata meyakinkan.

"Iya!"

Gadis bersurai indigo itu mulai tersenyum licik dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin menjadi pacar Naruto dalam waktu dekat ini."

_What?_ Kamisama, apa Neji tidak salah dengar? Adiknya yang baik itu ingin berpacaran dengan manusia setengah bajingan, seperempat ameboid, dan seperempat abnormal akut itu? Apakah sekarang Neji harus mengambil pom-pom lalu mengenakan baju _cheerleader_ dan melakukan split sambil berucap 'Wow, itu ide yang sangat bagus! Kau pintar sekali!' diiringi kerlingan mata? Tidak mungkin kan!

"Hinata, sadarlah! Apa bagusnya lelaki yang wajahnya seperti kain perca itu?"

"Nii-san, wajah Naruto tidak pernah sobek!"

"Urgh, terserah! Hinata, kuingatkan. Kau jangan nekad! Aku tidak ingin keturunan Hyuga nanti akan berjalan dengan flagela."

"Nii-san, Naruto itu bukan bakteri! Lagipula nii-san telah berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaanku!" Hinata benar-benar kehabisan akal melawan pemikiran kakaknya.

"Tapi kan bisa yang lain Hinata!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!" Neji mulai merutuki ucapannya lalu mendesis kesal. "Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau menyesal."

"Iya, kalau begitu adikmu yang altruis ini pergi dulu. Jangan lupa untuk menjelaskan salah paham tadi kepada mereka." tuntut Hinata dan berjalan menuju mobil. Neji menatap punggung Hinata dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa Hinata mau berpacaran dengan Naruto? Kenapa Hinata mengatakan bahwa tindakannya ini sia-sia? Fyuuh… Neji benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tanpa ingin membuang waktu, pria beiris lavender itu masuk ke dalam gedung asrama dan bersiap-siap memberi alasan yang tidak merugikan mereka berdua. Sedangkan Hinata kini telah berada di dalam mobil dan menutup pintu.

"Hinata, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, tadi ada sedikit masalah." jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Begitukah?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Hinata, sekarang kau tidak usah cemas lagi. Aku usahakan bahwa hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau menyamar menjadi Neji."

"Ke… kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Hmm… aku berusaha untuk membatalkan kontrak dalam beberapa hari ini. Jadi, kau bisa aman." Sakura membenarkan kerah bajunya.

"Sakura," panggil Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Aku mau menyamar menjadi nii-san untuk beberapa hari."

"Serius?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Hinata terenyum simpul dan mengangguk. Sontak Sakura memeluk Hinata dengan erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang.

"Hinata, kau benar-benar malaikat penyelamat." puji Sakura dan masih tetap memeluk Hinata.

.

.

Tatapan lurus, ekspresi datar, dan kesan elegan Hinata tampilkan di depan kamera yang akan mengambil potret dirinya. Tak jauh beda dengan Naruto yang juga memasang wajah tenang dengan tatapan matanya ke lensa kamera. Yups, kini Hinata dan Naruto tengah dalam sesi pemotretan_ indoor_. Kedua model itu mencoba semaksimal mungkin agar pekerjaan mereka sesuai dengan keinginan fotograper, tak jarang mereka diberikan arahan agar hasilnya optimal. Mungkin semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu berpikir jika menjadi model seperti Neji maupun Naruto adalah sesuatu yang mudah. Berhubung mereka berdua _professional_ dan mereka terlalu sering bekerja sama, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Tapi bagi Hinata, itu adalah tantangan besar dalam hidupnya. Ia harus bisa membuang sisi pemalu dan harus berperan sebagai Neji, ditambah lagi ia bekerja dengan idolanya sendiri.

_"Good job!"_ puji fotograper itu sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Hinata menghembuskan napas lega dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia menduduki kursi di samping Sakura dan menegak air mineral yang diberikan managernya tersebut.

"Terima kasih Sakura." Hinata memberikan botol yang berisi setengah air itu kepada Sakura. Hinata mengedarkan matanya ke segala penjuru lalu mengambil beberapa helai kertas dan mengipaskannya.

"Kau kepanasan Hinata? Padahal sekarangkan tidak _outdoor._" tutur Sakura bingung.

"Iya, ruangan ini memang tidak panas. Tapi baju yang kukenakan ini begitu tebal. Huuufh… " keluh Hinata. Saat Hinata baru merasakan sejuknya semilir angin, tiba-tiba fotograper kembali memanggilnya. Tak hanya Hinata saja, Naruto juga dipanggil oleh fotograper tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan melakukan pemotretan bertema saudara. Jadi, usahakan kalian berdua berpose layaknya adik-kakak dan jangan sampai terlihat kaku. Berikan ekspresi bersahabat dan kalian dituntut untuk ceria." mendengar arahan dari fotograper, Naruto dan Hnata mengangguk mengerti lalu memikirkan gaya yang bagus untuk tema itu.

"_Ok_, sekarang kalian berdua berdiri disana. Tunjukkan kepadaku ekspresi terbaik kalian!" perintah fotograper. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, mereka langsung berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjuk.

Tak sengaja, pandangan Hinata dan Naruto bertemu. Naruto tersenyum dan memegang tangan Hinata sambil berbisik. "Mohon bantuannya, ya!"

Spontan wajah Hinata memerah dan menggangguk kecil. Entah apa yang dipikirkan fotograper itu, ia malah memotret momen saat Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Neji, Naruto. Bukannya aku ingin menggurui kalian. Hanya saja, pose kalian tadi tidak seperti saudara. Tapi lebih seperti remaja yang sedang bermesraan." komentar fotograper yang langsung membuat bola mata Hinata terbelalak.

"Maaf, tapi kami belum menunjukkan satu pose pun." kilah Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kupikir saat Naruto memegang tangan Neji tadi, itu adalah pose kalian. Maaf." Fotograper itu langsung menghapus foto tersebut dan mulai mengarahkan lensanya ke arah Hinata dan Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu," interupsi seseorang. Fotograper menoleh ke arah orang tersebut dan berdehem pelan. "Neji, Naruto, sebaiknya kalian pikirkan dulu pose yang baik."

Hinata mengangguk paham dan berjalan sambil menarik Sakura ke tempat yang aman. Gadis beriris Lavender itu mengeluhkan betapa malunya ia saat fotograper mengatakan kalau mereka seperti orang yang berpacaran. Sakura menghibur Hinata jika itu bukan kesalahannya, sesekali Sakura menepuk punggung Hinata dengan pelan.

"Ano, Sakura. Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Hinata sebentar?" gadis bersurai pink itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto masih dengan baju yang ia kenakan tadi.

"Oh, tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Sakura meninggalkan Hinata berdua dngan Naruto, tak lupa Sakura mengingatkan Hinata untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Aku minta maaf karena telah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak kemarin." ujar Naruto. Sedetik kemudian Hinata tersenyum kecil, kini ia merasa tenang. Entah karena Naruto tidak lagi berpikir yang aneh tentang dia, atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu." balas Hinata singkat. Langsung ia kulum senyum manis itu dan berekspresi datar.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai tanda kita baikan, kau mau tidak pergi ke taman bermain bersamaku?" pinta Naruto. Perasaan Hinata langsung berbunga-bunga layaknya mendapatkan libur sebulan penuh tanpa adanya pr dan ia menghabiskan waktu itu dengan bersenang-senang. Hinata mengangguk yakin dan tertawa kecil. Sepertinya Hinata sudah lupa untuk bersikap datar saat mendapatkan tawaran pergi bersama oleh Naruto.

Fotograper yang melihat Hinata tertawa bahagia karena ajakan Naruto mengabadikan momen itu dengan diam-diam. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil pekerjaannya lalu berujar. "Semakin natural, semakin baik."

.

.

.

TBC (again)

.

.

.

Seperti yang udah Megumi bilang sebelumnya kalau Megumi udah bikin fic ini sampai 4 chapter (dan ini chap 4 ^^) sayang seribu sayang, malang seribu malang, Megumi dapat musibah yang sering Megumi alami. Apalagi kalau bukan, WB! Urrggh, Megumi udah coba berpikir terbalik (ini saran teman Megumi) agar mendapatkan ide, tapi ujung-ujungnya buntu lagi buntu lagi heuuuh….

So, teman Megumi nyaranin buat mikir dua kali kalau mau publish chap ini, karena chap ini adalah chap penentu kenapa begini, kenapa begitu, kenapa begono nya. Alhasil, dengan meditasi beberapa bulan (ciiaaaahhh lama bener/ emang lu hiatusnya lama somplak!) Megumi berhasil sembuh dari penyakit mematikan itu. Terima kasih Klinik biiiip biiiiiip.

Oh iya satu lagi, Megumi juga bakal namatin fic ini sebelum tanggal 28 Juli. Terus, enggak capek-capeknya Megumi berterima kasih buat yang udah reade/review/follow/fav fic Megumi!

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**hqhqhq, firdaus minato, Virga Shaka Mia, Hyuugazan, Antoni Yamada, Kimi Henna NHL, Hyuuga Asty-Nyan, yoshikohamano, Lucifer,Ni-san, sandra, Katsu Kimi, linkinpark. hoobastank, Misti Chan, YuniMoet01, MIROKU PERVERT, DrunKenMist99, Chintya Lie**

The last of my bacot : review plis…


	5. Chapter 5

_Fotograper yang melihat Hinata tertawa bahagia karena ajakan Naruto mengabadikan momen itu dengan diam-diam. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil pekerjaannya lalu berujar. "Semakin natural, semakin baik."_

.

.

HYUGA INCOGNITO

.

.

Matahari kembali menyinari dunia tanpa lelah. Sesekali awan putih berarak pelan hingga menutupi sinar matahari yang akan dipantulkan ke bumi. Seorang gadis (dengan pakaian layaknya pria) memoles dirinya sebaik mungkin dengan sapuan bedak (walaupun tanpa bedak kulitnya tetap putih) dan sedikit parfum di pakaiannya. Seringkali gadis itu bolak-balik dari pintu rumah kembali ke kamar hanya untuk memastikan apakah penampilannya tidak terlalu mencolok dengan melihat pantulannya di cermin. Sakura yang sudah terlanjur geregetan melihat aksi Hinata langsung menarik tubuh gadis itu dengan sekali sentak untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Berapa tahun lagi aku harus menunggumu berdandan Nona?" gerutu Sakura, Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Walaupun jam kamar Hinata menunjukkan jika sekarang masih pagi, tapi jalanan tidak bisa lagi dibilang sepi. Hinata berpikir ini mungkin terjadi karena efek liburan. Gadis bermata teduh itu berharap jika taman bermain tidak terlalu ramai dikunjungi hingga ia tidak perlu menunggu untuk bermain sebuah wahana. Tak terasa mobil yang Hinata tumpangi telah berada di depan gerbang taman bermain. Hinata turun dari mobil dan menutup pintu.

"Jika kau telah selesai, telpon aku." pesan Sakura lalu tancap gas menuju kediaman Hyuga. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya kuat, gadis itu yakin jika perasaan bahagianya sekarang akan awet untuk beberapa hari. Ia mencari pria yang mengajaknya untuk pergi ke sini dan tanpa butuh waktu lama, Hinata melihat pemuda dengan rambut jabrik kuning tengah berdiri di tepi kiri gerbang. Langkah Hinata terasa ringan untuk berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Perasaan Hinata yang awalnya bahagia (karena menganggap ajakan Naruto sebagai kencan) langsung sirna saat melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut dikepang bersama temannya dengan rambut indigo panjang bermata lavender tengah berdiri tepat di samping Naruto. Hinata yang tidak terima situasi ini, menarik Naruto menjauh dan berbisik,

"Kenapa Tenten dan Hinata ada disini?" gerutu Hinata.

"Ooh… itu karena kemarin…"

_Flashback._

_ "Baka! Baka! Baka! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh telah menuduh Neji seperti tadi? Wanita macam apa aku ini?" kesal Tenten seraya memukul kepalanya dengan majalah._

_ "Sudahlah, aku juga bersalah. Lebih baik besok kita minta maaf dan melupakan kejadian tadi." saran Naruto._

_ Ok, jangan salahkan Neji saat menjelaskan betapa menyimpangnya dugaan mereka terhadap Hinata dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Terkejut, bersalah, malu, dan tak percaya bercampur menjadi satu. Tenten maupun Naruto langsung terdiam lalu mulai mengasingkan diri dari Neji dan terjadilah acara 'Salahkan diriku!'_

_ "A… aku begitu malu meminta maaf kepadanya." pipi Tenten tiba-tiba merona. "Lagipula, tidak mudah mendapatkan maaf dari Neji."_

_ "Darimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto._

_ "I… itu bukan berarti aku mencari tahu tentang Neji. Tapi Hinata yang memberitahu kepadaku. Jangan berpikiran aneh kepadaku!" ooh, jiwa tsundere Tenten ternyata sedang kambuh._

_ "Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu." komentar Naruto datar. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Neji ke taman bermain? Mungkin saja, perasaan Neji akan lebih baik dan ia akan memaafkan kita." _

_ "Ide bagus!" Tenten mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Lagipula Neji juga menyukai wahana permainan yang ekstrim." mendengar penuturan Tenten, Naruto terdiam dan menatap Tenten dengan datar._

_ "A… aku tahu karena aku tidak sengaja membaca artikel tentang dirinya di majalah. Jangan berpikiran aneh, Naruto!" _

_ "Aku tidak bepikiran aneh!" elak Naruto. "Kau tahu, dengan tingkahmu seperti ini, aku jadi tahu jika kau menyukai Neji."_

_ "Ti… tidak. Siapa bilang?" pipi Tenten terasa memanas._

_ "Sudahlah, mengaku saja."_

_ "A… aku hanya se… sedikit menyukainya. Tidak lebih." Tenten langsung membuang muka dan membuat Naruto terkikik geli._

_ "Ha! Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajak Hinata. Agar Hinata bisa semakin dekat denganmu! Ini adalah kesempatan Hinata untuk lebih mengenalmu!" usul Tenten._

_ "Apa benar jika Hinata menyukaiku?" _

_ "Tentu saja! Dia itu freak jika sudah membicarakan suatu hal mengenaimu. Setiap fotomu ia simpan dengan rapi. Segala macam artikel tentangmu akan ia baca sampai tuntas, kalau perlu ia hapal." Tenten menghela napas. "Kau tidak tahu, betapa repotnya aku saat ada isu beredar tentang kau tengah berpacaran dengan orang lain. Bayangkan, ia menelponku tengah malam hanya untuk mencurahkan kesedihannya sampai ia harus menangis terisak-isak."_

_ Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Tenten mulai yakin, jika cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dengan enteng Naruto menyetujui ide Tenten lalu mulai menyusun rencana pertemuan itu. _

_Flashback end._

"Hey, kenapa kalian menjauh?" Tenten bersama Neji berjalan mendekati Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ehm, tidak ada. Hanya urusan kecil." balas Hinata.

"Neji, maafkan aku ya. Kemarin aku menuduhmu." Tenten menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kita akan bermain apa?"

Tenten yang mendapatkan ilham entah dari mana menjentikkan jarinya dengan keras dan tersenyum penuh arti kepada Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? Hinata dengan Naruto, dan aku bersama Neji. Bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan?" imbuh Tenten. Hinata dan Neji yang mendengar ide laknat tersebut saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Perasaan mereka bagaikan dipukul palu Thor, diinjak telapak kaki Hulk, dihimpit ribuan pesumo, disengat aliran listrik berkekuatan tinggi hingga menjadi butiran debu lalu ditiup angin senja dan melayang entah kemana.

"Kupikir, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah. Tapi, malah seperti ini." bisik Neji kepada Hinata.

"Aku juga seperti itu. Kupikir aku akan berkencan dengan Naruto. Bahkan aku telah memikirkan wahana yang cocok." Hinata mendesah kecewa. "Tapi setidaknya aku bisa bermain bersama Tenten. Mungkin kencannya lain kali saja."

Jika Hinata masih bisa bersyukur karena ia bisa bermain dengan Tenten. Perasaan Neji semakin tercerai berai mengingat ia harus menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam hanya untuk bersama rivalnya. Hatinya meringis kesakitan melihat kenyataan yang begitu pahit. Percuma saja kemarin ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan rencana untuk hari ini jika kejadiannya malah seperti ini. Acara 'Berduka bersama Neji' terhenti saat Naruto menggenggam tangan Neji dan tersenyum.

'_Idiiih, pakai acara pegangan tangan segala lagi…`_

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Naruto bersemangat. Neji membalasnya dengan tersenyum paksa, ia membalas genggaman tangan itu dengan meremas tangan Naruto amat keras. Naruto menahan sakit dan melepaskan tautan tangan tadi. Dengan pelan ia meniup telapak tangannya yang memerah dan mengajak Neji ke rumah hantu.

"Rumah hantu?" kening Neji terasa berkerut.

"Iya, rumah hantu. Di situ kita bisa melatih keberanian sekaligus sebagai hiburan." promo Naruto. Neji yang mencium ada sesuatu yang aneh mulai berpikir keras. Kenapa diantara puluhan wahana di sini, Naruto malah ingin masuk ke rumah hantu?

'_Ooh, aku tahu. Dia pikir aku akan berteriak ketakutan lalu memeluknya, hah? Sori lah yaw…'_

"Bagaimana?"

Neji menimbang-nimbang lalu mengangguk kecil.

.

.

Papan berlumuran darah, oke ralat, berlumuran cat merah. Tulisan yang hampir mirip dengan opening film hantu, suasana gelap, teriakan-teriakan yang memekakkan telinga, (Neji yakin jika teriakan itu bukan teriakan dari hantu-hantu yang menakuti, melainkan teriakan pengunjung yang dipaksa masuk oleh temannya) tangisan yang begitu pilu (dan Neji juga yakin jika itu bukan tangisan hantu, tetapi pengunjung yang menangis karena saking takutnya dan memanggil mamanya untuk pulang) terdengar jelas dari pintu masuk rumah hantu. Neji dengan semangat nol menatap lorong gelap di hadapannya dengan jengah serta menghela napas bosan.

"Tidak usah takut." Naruto menepuk pundak Neji pelan. Neji menoleh ke pemuda beriris biru itu dan kembali tersenyum dengan penuh paksaan.

'_Takut? Kau pikir kata itu ada di dalam kamus hidupku, hah? Aku yakin, kau yang akan ketakutan sambil memanggil Papa Minato atau Mama Kushina mu itu.'_

"Ayo kita masuk." Naruto masuk ke lorong gelap itu diiringi oleh Neji di sampingnya. Dari luar mereka tampak seperti remaja yang sedang memadu kasih di masa liburan, kenyataannya, salah satu dari mereka sangat ingin membuat temannya malu dan berniat meninggalkan temannya di tengah jalan.

Hening, hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang menggema di lorong aneh (menurut Neji) itu. Tak ada di antara mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Tapi yang pasti, Neji sudah merasa bosan berada di dalam lorong gelap itu dan menguap hingga bibirnya membentuk o besar. Hey, bukan Neji tidak sopan, tapi pria itu benar-benar kurang tidur.

Baaa!

Terlihat boneka dengan perawakan seperti anak kecil tengah menjuntai tepat di hadapan Naruto dan Neji dengan mata yang hilang sebelah dan baju putih dihiasi bercak-bercak merah. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara anak kecil memanggil 'Mama… mama…' dari tubuh boneka lusuh itu. Neji langsung terbangun dari rasa kantuknya dan menatap boneka yang tengah menjuntai dengan kesal. Tangan kirinya langsung menarik boneka itu dan membantingnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto kikuk. Neji yang masih ada urusan dengan boneka itu tidak memperdulikan Naruto dan sibuk membanting-banting boneka nista itu.

'_Terkutuk kau boneka murahan! Berani-beraninya kau menghilangkan kantukku dengan menunjukkan wajah jelekmu itu kepadaku! Dan aku bukan mama mu boneka jelek! Jika aku mempunyai anak, sudah pasti anakku itu lebih cantik dan menggemaskan dibanding dirimu yang terlihat pendek dan tak terurus. Kau memang menggemaskan, sampai-sampai aku ingin mencabik baju dan wajahmu hingga kapasnya keluar Gyaaaaahhh!'_

Neji menyudahi kegiatan membanting-memukul-menginjak boneka malang saat perasaan dendamnya benar-benar tercapai. Napasnya menderu-deru layaknya petinju yang baru saja melakukan pertandingan beberapa ronde. Senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah Neji saat ia tak mendengar panggilan 'Mama… mama…' dari tubuh boneka itu. Neji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan takut.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" selidik Neji dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ti… tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. A… ayo kita lanjutkan."

Suasana kembali sepi. Naruto yang masih _shock_ berat dengan tindakan sang gadis pujaan tadi hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa atas kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Naruto melirik gadis di sampingnya yang tampak telah bisa mengontrol emosinya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, sampai tampak hantu wanita dengan kuku tajam memegang betis Neji lalu tersenyum dengan bibir dipenuhi gincu merah.

"Hihihihi…." hantu itu tertawa melihat Neji. Naruto menelan salivanya kasar dan menatap hantu_ innocent_ itu dengan iba. Naruto harap, hantu itu masih bisa melihat indahnya matahari pagi esok hari.

Buuk!

Neji menginjak kepala hantu itu bagaikan bapak-bapak yang membuat sagu. Wajah Neji yang dari awal memang telah masam semakin masam (malah menjurus ke pahit) saat ia melihat hantu itu masih bisa tekikik dan tak mau melepaskan tangannya dari betis Neji. Dengan penuh tenaga dalam, Neji kembali menginjak kepala hantu itu tanpa prikemanusiaan.

'_Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu hantu tua! Lihatlah, betisku menjadi berwarna merah karena kau memegangnya! Ooh… ooh… Kamisama, jangan bilang jika ia menggunakan cat minyak di telapaknya? Sialan, jika warna merah ini tidak mau hilang, aku akan menuntutmu hantu tua!'_

Perlahan namun pasti, hantu itu melepaskan tangannya dari betis Neji dan mengambil langkah seribu. Naruto yakin, hantu itu akan mengundurkan diri karena telah bertemu dengan pengunjung yang lebih mengerikan dibanding dirinya.

Naruto merasa bersalah terhadap wahana rumah hantu ini. Seharusnya ia tidak mengajak Hinata ke area permainan seperti ini. Mungkin saja suasana hati Hinata sekarang sedang buruk, atau bisa jadi jika Hinata sangat membenci rumah hantu karena suatu pengalaman yang tidak mengenakkan. Huffh… Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pasrah dan berniat mengajak Hinata untuk keluar dari rumah hantu dan memainkan wahana permainan yang lain.

"Hinata, ayo kita ke…"

Napas Naruto tercekat, matanya menyisir setiap sudut lorong dengan intens, perasaan cemas menyeruak hebat di benaknya. Bagaimana mungkin, bagaimana mungkin Hinata menghilang?!

.

.

Kepala Neji terasa berat saat ia mencoba membuka mata. Langit-langit ruangan yang tidak Neji ketahui terasa berputar-putar, pandangannya masih buram, dan badannya terasa dikekang oleh suatu benda. Selang beberapa waktu, Neji telah bisa melihat sekeliling dengan jelas walau Neji tetap tidak tahu di mana ia berada.

Baiklah, mari Neji deskripsikan. Di sudut ruangan tertumpuk kayu-kayu lembab yang telah ditumbuhi lumut maupun jamur, di dekat lampu terajut sarang laba-laba dengan beberapa rayap yang terperangkap. Debu yang terlihat jelas dengan adanya Efek Tyndal di celah atap, dan beberapa lelaki bertubuh kekar tengah tersenyum mesum memandang Neji. Tapi yang menarik perhatian Neji adalah lelaki yang berdiri paling tengah. Bukan, bukan Neji tertarik dalam hal seperti itu! Ingat, Neji masih normal. Tapi yang membuat Neji tertarik adalah tato yang tercetak di lengan kanannya.

"Wajahmu manis, tapi tingkahmu mengerikan juga ya?" goda lelaki dengan tato bergambar Peri Mariposa (setahu Neji). Telunjuk lelaki itu menyentuh dagu runcing Neji hingga membuat Neji ingin mengeluarkan sarapan paginya yang belum dicerna. Ingin rasanya Neji memukul wajah preman tersebut hingga babak belur lalu memfoto tato Barbie di lengannya dan meng-upload di sosial media. Tapi cita-cita mulia itu tertahan karena tubuh Neji diikat oleh tali amat kuat.

"Kenapa kalian membawaku kemari, hah?" sambung Neji yang mencoba melonggarkan ikatan.

"Karena kau telihat menarik sayang, dan kami ingin mengajakmu untuk mencoba wahana permainan yang lain. Sudahlah lupakan pria yang bersamamu itu, aku tahu dia adalah seorang model terkenal dan memiliki banyak uang. Tapi, kau akan mendapatkan kesenangan yang tak terkira, jadi ikutlah bersama kami." rayu pria bertato _girly_ dengan mudahnya.

"Sayang sayang kakek lu ompong! Kau tahu, aku pergi dengannya adalah sebuah musibah. Jika aku pergi dengan kalian, itu berarti aku malah memanggil banyak musibah. Jadi sekarang, cukup lepaskan aku dan aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian? _Ok_?" tawar Neji.

"Ucapanmu pedas juga, tapi aku suka."

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu Tuan Maniak Barbie."

Perempatan siku-siku mulai menghinggap di dahi ketua preman. "A… apa kau bilang?"

"Kau tidak mendengarnya? Aku bilang, Tuan Maniak Barbie!" Neji meninggikan suaranya hingga perempatan siku-siku tidak hanya bertengger di kepala sang ketua. Tapi telah menyebar sampai ke anak buahnya. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai menunjukkan otot bisep dan trisepnya kepada Neji, ada pula yang mengeluarkan pisau dan menodongnya ke leher Neji. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Neji langsung menggigit salah satu pisau yang tertuju kepadanya dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan. Sedetik kemudian, tali yang tadinya mengikat seluruh tubuh Neji lepas sudah. Sontak seisi ruangan terkejut atas tindakan Neji, secepat mungkin mereka mengelilingi Neji agar tawanannya itu tidak bisa kabur.

"Woy, apa kalian ingin melakukan tarian suku pedalaman? Heh, kalian tidak bisa menggantikan kobaran api dengan diriku." ujar Neji.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami sekarang mengepungmu, apa kau tidak mengerti?!" geram salah satu anggota preman.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Memang kau tidak bisa pergi!" sahut preman yang lainnya. Neji tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan preman tersebut. Menurutnya ini bukanlah suatu ancaman, melainkan sebuah tantangan. Lagipula, Neji sudah lama tidak berkelahi dengan seseorang. Hmmm… hitung-hitung Neji meregangkan ototnya hari ini. Dengan tingkat percaya diri sempurna, Neji memasang kuda-kuda untuk melumpuhkan pertahan preman itu sekali sikat. Tapi, saat ia melihat ke bawah, batin Neji langsung berteriak.

'_Sial, kenapa aku harus memakai rok hari ini? Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya aku melawan mereka? Jika nanti aku menendang mereka, bisa-bisa mereka mendapatkan rezeki yang besar!' _

"Apa ada masalah Nona?" ledek ketua preman sambil menghunuskan sebuah belati di ceruk leher Neji. Dalam kondisi yang sangat merugikan ini, pilihan Neji hanya satu. Yaitu, menangkis semua serangan hingga mereka letih, dan jika itu memang terdesak, Neji hanya bisa memukul atau menusuk preman dengan pisau yang ia dapati. Tapi tetap saja, kurang afdol rasanya jika Neji tidak memperlihatkan kekuatan kakinya. Padahal, ia baru saja mendapatkan tekhnik baru.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu, cepat tangkap dia dan bawa ke dalam mobil!"

"Baik!"

Serangan bertubi-tubi ditunjukkan kepada Neji dari segala arah. Tak hanya senjata tajam saja, bahkan ada dari mereka yang menggunakan pistol untuk menembak alat gerak Neji. Mungkin Neji ingin menerapkan Hukum Newton III atau pria itu benar-benar kuat. Ia menangkis preman-preman itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Seakan-akan ia berperan sebagai seorang pahlawan yang harus membela negara hingga tetes darah penghabisan. Beberapa menit kemudian telah banyak dari preman tersebut terluka akibat serangan Neji. Alhasil mereka bersender ke dinding ruangan dan mengirimkan doa kepada teman-temannya yang masih selamat agar tidak bernasib sama dengan mereka.

Keringat mengucur deras di dahi pemuda bermarga Hyuga itu. Napasnya tersengal setelah melawan semua serangan yang mengancam nyawanya, ditambah lagi bergerak cepat sambil mengenakan rok itu tidaklah mudah. Punggung tangan Neji menyeka keringat itu dan menatap beberapa preman yang masih selamat dari serangannya. Tapi, apa daya, energinya sudah habis untuk bertarung. Tungkai kakinya tak berdaya hingga lututnya menyapa lantai ruangan.

"Untuk wanita, kekuatanmu cukup mengesankan." puji ketua preman dan berjalan mendekati Neji, telapak tangannya yang ditemani oleh sebilah pisau terjulur indah di depan mata tawanannya. "Tapi, sekuat apapun dirimu, kau tidak akan bisa menang!"

Crasshh!

Pisau itu berhasil menusuk mata hingga cairan darah mengalir begitu saja di pipi. Tapi, itu tidak terjadi pada Neji, melainkan kepada tetua preman tersebut. Neji yang tidak tahu keajaiban apa yang terjadi langsung terdiam dan menyaksikan tetesan-tetesan darah yang berserakan di lantai. Punggung Neji terasa hangat, dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terletak di pucuk kepalanya. Perlahan Neji menengadah dan terkejut saat mendapati pelaku yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

"Na… Naruto…" panggil Neji lirih.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengawasimu." jawab Naruto dan mengambil pisau tajam yang tertancap di mata kiri korbannya. Model berambut jabrik itu mulai melawan preman-preman yang telah berani mengambil gadis yang dicintainya. Neji terpana saat melihat Naruto bertarung melawan preman-preman itu. Kecepatan, ketangkasan, dan ketepatan Naruto dalam menyerang begitu sempurna. Rasa iri mulai mencuat di benak Neji, ia bertekad akan kembali berlatih dan mengalahkan rivalnya dalam berbagai bidang itu.

Bug!

Penantang terakhir berhasil dijatuhkan Naruto. Tanpa luka, tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehabisan tenaga, Naruto menghampiri Neji dan memasang ekspresi khawatir.

"Ka… kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" Naruto memeriksa wajah Neji dengan cemas. Melihat perlakuan Naruto, Neji menjadi sadar bahwa ia tidak pantas membenci Naruto. Rasa bersalah mulai menyebar dan Neji begitu menyesali tindakannya yang selalu jahat kepada Naruto. Bahkan Naruto masih tetap menyelamatkannya walau ia telah bertindak kasar dan membuat liburannya terasa hambar. Sekarang tampak jelas bagi Neji, jika pria di hadapannya ini sangat mencintai adiknya, Hinata.

"Ma… ma-" ucapan Neji terhenti saat ketua preman itu mengambil sebilah kayu dan memukulnya ke kepala Naruto. Sedetik kemudian Naruto tersungkur di atas lantai dengan kepala berlumuran darah. Dengan tatapan bengis, Neji berjalan mendekati preman itu.

"Kau marah karena aku memukul pacarmu, hah?" ledek preman tersebut lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aku tidak marah karena itu," Neji mengangkat roknya hingga selutut. "Tapi aku marah karena ucapanku terpotong akibat ulahmu, maniak Barbie!"

Satu tendangan berhasil Neji hadiahkan kepada preman tersebut hingga ia terpelanting sekitar tiga meter. Dengan langkah pelan, Neji menghampiri musuhnya dan menarik daun telinganya hingga memerah.

"Dan aku marah, karena kau hampir membunuh calon adik iparku!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Bingung? Megumi juga bingung #plaaakk

Thanks buat reader yang udah ngoreksi typo Megumi chap kemarin yang amat fatal (hadeuhh) jadi sampai sekarang Naruto belum tahu kalau Hinata sama Neji lagi bertukar peran...

Alright, di chap ini Neji udah mikir kalau Naruto bakal jadi adik iparnya (Duuh… Akang Neji berpikirnya terlalu ke depan, Megumi jadi maloooeee….) dan doakan saja, chap depan bakal jadi chap terakhir. Bagi yang kepo (Emang ada yang kepo sama cerita lu?/ kan kalau ada…) sama pairing mana yang bakal jadian, NaruHina atau NejiTen, chap depan bakal dikupas sampai ke akar-akarnya. Jadi, readers boleh mikir dulu lah...

Oh iya, berhubung Megumi ngetiknya kilat, jadi enggak heran kalau ada kesalahan (kayak chap kemarin) atau penulisan yang kurang rapi. So, bagi yang menemukan keanehan di chap ini, kasih tahu aja sama Megumi, WOKEH?

And thanks beut buat yang udah review/follow/fav/read cerita Megumi. Ucapan terima kasih enggak akan lupa-lupanya Megumi haturkan.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Rhein98, Hyuuhi Ga Ara, Guest, hikarisyifaa, The Black Water, Byakugan no Hime, formil-methionine, D. 'Gee-eun' oktaviani, shinji r **

Aha, tanpa panjang-panjang mukadimah lagi,

The last of my bacot : review ne minna!


	6. Chapter 6

_Satu tendangan berhasil Neji hadiahkan kepada preman tersebut hingga ia terpelanting sekitar tiga meter. Dengan langkah pelan, Neji menghampiri musuhnya dan menarik daun telinganya hingga memerah._

_ "Dan aku marah, karena kau hampir membunuh calon adik iparku!"_

.

.

HYUGA INCOGNITO

.

.

Dinding bercat putih, aroma obat yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan, selang infus, beberapa tangkai bunga yang ditata indah di dalam vas bening, dan parsel berisi buah-buahan di atas meja membuat pikiran Naruto berjalan lamban. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut saat mengetahui jika kini ia berada di bangsal rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto? Apa telah membaik?" perawat bertanya kepada Naruto diiringi senyuman kecil.

"Ya, lebih baik." Naruto bangkit dari kasur dibantu oleh perawat.

"Tadi beberapa temanmu datang ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu. Tapi mereka pergi dan berpesan kepadaku bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali lagi." ujar perawat.

"Siapa?"

"Hmm… aku tidak tahu, yang jelas Neji juga ikut membesukmu." Naruto memandang perawat itu datar dan berpikir jika perawat itu adalah salah satu penggemar Neji.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, semoga lekas sembuh." hentakan hak sepatu perawat itu menggema keras, decitan suara pintu terdengar dan menyisakan Naruto sendiri di dalam bangsal. Selang beberapa waktu, terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Naruto menyuruh orang itu masuk dan pintu kamar terbuka.

"Apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu?" tamu itu berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Tidak Neji," Naruto menggeleng. "Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

Hinata mendesah pelan lalu menatap Naruto dengan sayu. Ia sangat ingin jika Naruto peduli dengan keadaan dirinya, Hinata yang sebenarnya. Bukan Neji yang kini tengah menyamar sebagai dirinya, sedikit perasaan iri mencuat dalam batin Hinata.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Syukurlah." Naruto menghembuskan napas lega. "Neji, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Hinata. Aku benar-benar menyesal Neji."

"Kau telah melakukan hal yang terbaik Naruto, tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah menyelamatkan saudaraku. Hinata dan Tenten tadi sebenarnya datang ke sini, tapi mereka harus kembali ke asrama karena ada kepentingan."

Naruto menggangguk paham, "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang membawaku ke mari?"

Hinata membatu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Oh ayolah, tidak mungkin kan preman-preman yang terkapar diselimuti cairan darah itu bisa membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit plus memesan ruangan VIP? Untuk berdiri saja mereka tidak bisa, apalagi membopong Naruto ke rumah sakit yang jaraknya sekitar 2 km itu. Sudah jelas Neji yang membawanya! Tapi, jika Hinata jujur, harga diri Naruto akan jatuh karena ia ditolong oleh seseorang yang ia pikir adalah wanita tapi sesungguhnya adalah pria tulen. Hinata mulai dilematik.

"Ada orang yang baik menolongmu." Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Naruto, kau ingin apel? Aku akan mengupas kulitnya untukmu." tangan gesit Hinata mengambil pisau dan mengupas kulit apel itu dengan hati-hati. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah temannya itu dan menatap Hinata dalam.

"Apa yang kau lihat Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Dirimu."

Hampir saja jari telunjuk Hinata tertoreh oleh pisau yang dipegangnya. Bukannya Hinata teledor atau kurang hati-hati, tapi mendengar jawaban polos Naruto tadi membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Ia mencoba menahan hantaran kalor pada pipinya yang putih itu, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Akhirnya, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya agar Naruto tidak melihat pipinya yang bersemu itu.

"Ini, makanlah."

Naruto melahap apel yang telah dikupas Hinata dengan pelan, tapi tetap saja pandangan pria bersurai kuning melekat kepada Hinata. Hinata yang merasa malu mencoba mencari kesibukan sendiri. Dari mengganti air di dalam vas, membuka tirai jendela, sampai merapikan tata letak buah di dalam keranjang.

"Neji, kau tahu," interupsi Naruto, sontak Hinata menoleh,

"Seandainya saja kau wanita, aku pasti telah mengejarmu sampai kau mau menjadi pacarku." Naruto tersenyum ke arah Hinata lalu melayangkan tatapannya ke jendela. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan. Kau adalah pria, jadi kumohon bertemanlah denganku ya."

Batin Hinata terasa sakit mendengar penuturan Naruto. Hinata merasa jika ada yang tertekan di dalam dadanya, dan rasanya sangatlah sesak. Ingin sekali Hinata memeluk Naruto lalu mengutarakan semua penyamaran yang kini ia lakukan. Tapi, sekarang bukan waktunya Hinata membuka penyamarannya. Masih ada beberapa hari lagi yang harus ia jalani sebagai Neji. Jujur, Hinata mengutuk waktu yang begitu menyiksanya.

"Neji, apa kau tersinggung" tanya Naruto, "Maaf, jika aku berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Lebih baik, kau lupakan saja ucapanku tadi."

Lupakan? Tidak mudah bagi Hinata untuk melupakan ucapan Naruto yang membuatnya sadar jika tindakannya tidak hanya merugikan dirinya saja, tapi juga pria idamannya itu. Entah kenapa untuk menjawab ucapan Naruto, ia tidak bisa. Seperti ada ribuan ton beban yang bertengger di atas lidahnya dan bibirnya telah dilumuri lem super kuat. Seandainya saja nii-san bodohnya itu tidak melarikan diri, seandainya saja Sakura tidak memberikan ide yang begitu buruk, seandainya saja Hiashi tidak memaksa Hinata untuk menyamar, seandainya saja Hinata tidak menyetujui penyamarannya itu, dan seandainya saja Hinata jujur kepada Naruto saat pertama kali bahwa ia bukanlah Neji, Hinata yakin jika keadaannya tidaklah seperti ini. Hhh… sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya Hinata menyalahkan orang lain.

Suasana yang tadinya hening berubah bising ketika ponsel Hinata berdering, saat mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya, Hinata mengambil langkah cepat untuk keluar dari kamar dan mengangkat telpon tersebut.

.

.

Pudar sudah dandanan manis yang selalu Neji hias di wajahnya, semua pernak-pernik lucu yang biasa ia gunakan, kini berubah menjadi jam tangan hitam yang modis. Tak ada lagi suara kecil pemalu itu, tak ada lagi rok panjang yang mempercantik tampilannya, dan tak ada lagi kebohongan yang melekat pada diri Neji. Yah, Neji sekarang adalah Neji, bukan lagi Hinata. Pria putih itu telah mantap untuk menyudahi penyamarannya dan berencana untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Tenten. Jika waktu mengizinkan, Neji akan menembak Tenten di suatu tempat beberapa jam lagi. Ia telah mengirim pesan singkat kepada Tenten (tentunya ia mengirim pesan singkat sebagai Neji) sekitar lima menit lalu. Dan ia juga mendapat jawaban bahwa Tenten menyetujui permintaanya. Alhasil sekarang Neji tengah berdiri di depan cermin dan sibuk memilih pakaian mana yang cocok ditemani suara gerutuan Sakura dari luar kamarnya.

Yups, Neji telah kembali ke rumahnya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya dan Sakura saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Awalnya sang ayah, Hiashi, yang turun tangan. Ia menceramahi Neji habis-habisan karena telah minggat beberapa hari. Selanjutnya si _manager_, Sakura. Perempuan berdahi lebar itu tak hanya memarahi, tapi juga membentak, mengutuk, membeberkan perasaannya selama Neji menghilang, menjelaskan kerugian apa saja yang telah terjadi, dan berniat memukul Neji, bahkan gadis sangar itu telah memasang sarung tinju di tangannya. Tapi, untung saja ibunda Neji yang baik hati mengevakuasi anaknya ke kamar hingga baku hantam antara model dan managernya tidak terjadi.

"Terima kasih ibu, ibu adalah ibu yang paling baiiiik sedunia!" Neji menciumi pipi ibunya berkali-kali.

"Jangan berlebihan Neji. Tapi ingat, kau jangan mengulang perbuatan itu lagi ya?" jiwa kekanak-kanakan Neji langsung aktif dan ia mengangguk layaknya anak kecil.

"Jika kau mengulangnya lagi," sang ibu tersenyum licik, "Jangan harap namamu akan tetap tertera di dalam kartu keluarga maupun surat warisan."

Neji bergidik ngeri dan mendorong tubuh ibunya keluar dari kamar. Sampai sekarang, model papan atas itu tengah mendekam di dalam kamar ditemani baju yang berserakan. Saat itu juga, Neji menggaet ponselnya lalu menelpon adiknya, Hinata.

_"Ada apa nii-san?"_

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terdengar tidak bersemangat," Neji mulai khawatir.

_"Itu mungkin perasaanmu saja. Kenapa kau menelponku nii-san?"_

"Nanti aku akan menembak Tenten. Doakan nii-san mu ini berhasil ya!"

_ "Nii-san baka, sudah sangat jelas jika dewi fortuna kini berada di pihakmu dalam masalah ini. Bahkan jika kau melakukannya sejak duluuuuu sekali, kau tetap akan berhasil!"_

"Dari mana kau tahu?"selidik Neji curiga.

_"Ck, sudahlah, nii-san tidak perlu tahu. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang nii-san di mana? Aku dengar berisik sekali." _

"Aku ada di rumah. Suara yang kau dengar itu suara Sakura, ia sedang membacakan jampi-jampi aneh kepadaku."

_"Benarkah? Apa kau kena marah nii-san? Apa tadi ada yang memukulmu?"_

"Marah? Tentu saja ada, bahkan pipiku penuh diciprati air liur ayah. aku tidak terluka, tapi tadi Sakura hampir saja membawaku ke ring tinju. Kau jangan cemas, aku baik-baik saja." Neji tersentuh mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

_"Aku bukan mencemaskan mu nii-san. Aku merasa rugi karena melewatkan aksi saat orang-orang memarahimu. Padahal aku ingin mengompori ayah, ibu, dan Sakura sampai kau mengalami trauma untuk pulang. Hufhh…"_ Hinata mendesah kecewa.

"Dasar, kau ini! Ya sudah, aku memilih baju dulu." Neji memutuskan sambungan telepon diiringi dengusan sebal.

.

.

_'Apakah aku terlihat cantik? Apakah pakaian ini terlalu mencolok? Dandananku menor tidak ya? Urrgh, kenapa Hinata tidak mengangkat teleponku? Apa dia tidak tahu jika aku sangat takut sekarang'_

Gadis cantik dengan rambut dikepang itu tampak gelisah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan matanya terlihat bingung. Ia mengetuk ujung tumit sepatunya dengan cepat, Tenten datang lebih awal ke tempat yang Neji janjikan sekitar beberapa menit. Tenten sangat tidak yakin dengan dandanannya sekarang, ia takut jika Neji tidak tertarik melihatnya dan menatapnya dengan malas. Tenten tidak ingin itu terjadi, lagipula ini adalah pertama kalinya Tenten bertemu dengan Neji berdua saja. (seandainya gadis itu tahu jika ia sudah menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Neji beberapa hari belakangan ini)

"Tenten," panggil Neji, spontan Tenten menoleh ke belakang.

_'Uggh, kenapa aku lupa untuk membawa tisu?! Sudah jelas jika aku bisa mimisan dalam situasi seperti ini bersama Neji!'_

Ini kedua kalinya Tenten mengutuk diri seraya menunduk malu. Lain halnya dengan Neji yang terpesona melihat gadis yang ia sukai itu, matanya enggan berkedip bahkan untuk sedetik, terasa sayang jika ia melewatkan kecantikan Tenten sore ini.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Neji?" Tenten mulai angkat suara. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan sukses membuat pipi Tenten merona. Neji menggenggam tangannya yakin lalu mengangkat dagu Tenten agar gadis itu kembali menatapnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu. Maksudku, aku mencintaimu!" ujar Neji dengan mantap. Pipi Tenten semakin memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Sungguh, jika sekarang Tenten tengah mimpi, maka ini adalah mimpi terindah yang pernah ia alami. Tapi ini nyata, bahkan Tenten dapat merasakan sentuhan tangan Neji di dagunya, ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas Neji yang menerpa pipinya, dan ia dapat merasakan kehangatan saat berada di dekat Neji.

"Apa buktinya jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Neji melepaskan tangannya dari dagu runcing Tenten lalu menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Tenten dengan hangat. Sang gadis yang merasa bingung mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Neji, berharap mendapatkan penjelasan.

"Sekarang, tutuplah matamu." pinta Neji, sedetik kemudian Tenten memejamkan matanya dan tetap dirundung kebingungan. Perlahan telapak tangan Tenten terangkat lalu bersender lemah di dada bidang Neji.

"Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, beri aku alasan kenapa jantung ini berdetak tak menentu setiap aku melihatmu."

Gadis cantik itu merasakan degup jantung Neji yang begitu keras. Langsung Tenten membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap Neji yang kini tengah memandangnya. Perasaan senang mengalir indah hingga Tenten tidak bisa membendung air mata haru di pelupuk mata.

"Tenten, kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku bersalah?"

Tenten menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, hanya saja aku terlalu bahagia. Aku tidak percaya jika harapanku tercapai, ia tumbuh begitu mekar sekarang. Padahal aku sudah pesimis jika ia akan layu lalu mati, karena kau tampak tak peduli kepadaku yang telah mencintaimu bertahun-tahun."

Bagaikan petir di siang hari, Neji langsung teringat akan ucapan adiknya. Kini Neji baru sadar, jika ucapan Hinata itu benar. Ya, Neji memang bodoh, ia tak perlu menyamar sebagai Hinata hanya untuk membuat Tenten peduli dengannya. Neji menyeka air mata Tenten yang membasahi pipi dan membiarkan Tenten memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Biarkan mereka menyampaikan kebahagiaan melalui pelukan hangat nan bisu.

.

.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya." komentar Hinata melalui telepon.

_"Iya, dan tadi aku sempat kesal denganmu karena tidak mengangkat teleponku!"_ gerutu Tenten. Perempuan yang baru saja menukar statusnya menjadi 'berpacaran' itu menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami beberapa detik lalu kepada Hinata. Dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga dan sedikit malu, Tenten menerangkan bagaimana kronologi perisitiwa itu terjadi.

"Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk," Hinata menjawab sekenanya, "Dan kau berhasil mengubah kakakku menjadi begitu bodoh hanya karena ingin mendekatimu."

_"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"_ Hinata menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Tenten dan Neji itu benar-benar jodoh, mereka itu sama-sama susah untuk mengerti dan sama-sama bodoh.

"Ugh, lupakan saja!"

_"Hey jangan marah seperti itu. Oh iya, apa Naruto telah menembakmu?"_

"Hh… belum, dan sepertinya ia tidak akan menembakku."

_"Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, Naruto itu menyukaimu! Me-nyu-ka-i-mu! Mungkin saja ia belum berani mengutarakannya kepadamu dan tetap memendamnya!"_

"Semoga saja. Oh iya, Jangan lupa pajaknya!"

_"Dasar kau ini, ratu gratisan!"_ sindir Tenten, _"Tapi jika aku boleh jujur, aktingmu sangat bagus sampai-sampai aku tidak mengetahuinya. Aku minta maaf karena telah menggagalkan rencanamu untuk berkencan dengan Naruto di taman bermain. Huffh… aku benar-benar bodoh, tapi bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika kau sangat pandai mengelabuiku! Dan kau jangan khawatir, aku telah membalaskan dendam mu kepada Neji. Berhubung aku adalah teman yang baik dan sekarang telah menjadi pacarnya, aku hanya mematahkan tulangnya dan menginjak kelingking kakinya dengan hak sepatu ku yang runcing. Untuk selanjutnya, aku serahkan wewenang menyiksa kekasihku itu kepada Hyuga Hinata. Lihat, aku baik bukan?"_

"Tunggu Tenten, aku tidak menangkap apa yang kau katakan"

_"Sudah ya, aku dipanggil dokter, bye!"_

Biiip!

Hinata menatap layar ponselnya disertai kening yang berkerut, sepertinya penyakit kakaknya yang sulit untuk paham menular kepadanya. Tapi tetap saja senyum manis Hinata tercurah dari wajahnya mengingat cerita Tenten tadi. Hinata tidak percaya jika nii-sannya itu bisa melakukan suatu hal yang berbau romantis, melihat foto _pre-wedding_ di undangan pernikahan saja Neji muntah-muntah. Neji mah gitu orangnya…

Saat Hinata menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Naruto tengah bersender di dinding rumah sakit sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau keluar dari kamar? Kau itu masih sakit, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak!" Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berniat memapah temannya itu ke dalam kamar. Tapi Naruto malah menolak dan menatap Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Hati Hinata retak saat mendengar Naruto mengutarakan perasaan kepadanya. Baiklah, jika ia di posisi normal sebagai Hinata, pastilah ia akan senang dan merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Tapi sekarang ia masih berdandan sebagai Neji! Neji kakaknya! Neji yang tampak pintar di depan kamera tapi bodoh jika bersama Tenten! Ooh… Hinata tidak percaya jika orientasi Naruto berubah begitu cepat! Hinata harus cepat-cepat memulihkan _problem_ ini dan membuat Naruto kembalu menyukai wanita! Hinata tidak ingin jika fans Naruto yang menyandang gelar 'fujoshi sabuk hitam' sujud syukur karena fantasi liar mereka benar-benar terjadi. Dengan kilat Hinata menampar pipi Naruto dan memegang kerah baju Naruto.

"Tapi aku adalah pria Naruto, sadarlah!" Tak terasa air mata Hinata jatuh begitu saja, ia tak kuat untuk mengetahui jika Naruto, pemuda yang ia cintai itu menyukai sesama jenis. Perasaan Hinata yang yang tadi sesak, semakin terasa sesak. Naruto mendekap Hinata hingga gadis itu menumpahkan air matanya di dada Naruto. Sebisa mungkin Hinata melepaskan dekapan Naruto, tapi ia tidak bisa. Tenaganya telah habis untuk menangis, lengannya terasa lemah untuk mendorong tangan Naruto dari punggungnya.

"Sampai kapan topeng ini melekat pada dirimu?"

Hinata tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto dengan mata merah. Apa maksud ucapan Naruto tadi?

"Ketahuilah, aku akan menunggu sampai waktu itu tiba, waktu di mana kau akan melepas topeng ini." Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata, "Dan saat itu datang, aku akan menyatakan cintaku padamu sampai kau mau menerimaku."

Air mata Hinata kembali mengalir dan menangis di dada kekasihnya, kekasih yang telah mengetahui penyamarannya.

.

.

END

.

.

EPILOG

.

.

Malam tanpa bintang, entah karena benda langit yang dapat memancarkan cahaya sendiri itu merasa malu, atau kilauannya ditutupi oleh awan hitam. Naruto juga tidak tahu pasti, yang ia tahu bahwa kini perasaannya sangatlah hangat walau angin malam menerpa kulitnya. Senyuman manis tampak enggan beranjak dari wajah pemuda itu. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar dering ponsel miliknya, dengan ringan ia angkat telepon lalu mendekatkan ke telinga.

"Iya Neji,"

"_Di mana kau sekarang? Apa Hinata berada di dekatmu?"_

"Tidak, ia tidak di dekatku." ujar Naruto.

_"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau telah menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan adikku?"_

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan, "Sudah, aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Terima kasi telah mengatakan hal itu kepadaku, jika kau tidak mengaku, aku tidak akan pernah tahu jika kau dan Hinata tengah bertukar tempat."

_"Heuh, aku melakukan itu karena aku ada janji dengan Hinata. Dan kulihat, yah… kau cukup baik._" puji seseorang di seberang sana.

"Heh? Permisi, Sekarang aku berbicara dengan siapa? Kau tahu, Neji yang ku kenal tidak pernah memujiku."

"_Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu sekarang!"_ Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku memang tidak mengajakmu berdebat Neji."

_"Terserah, yang penting kau harus menjaga Hinata setiap saat! Jangan pernah kejadian yang kualami di taman bermain akan terjadi kepada Hinata!"_

"Iya, kau terlalu protektif kepada adikmu Neji." komentar Naruto.

_"Aku tidak protektif! Aku mengatakan itu karena…"_ Neji terdiam sebentar,

_"Karena dia adalah penggemar beratmu. Jadi, jangan sampai kau mengecewakannya." _

.

.

Fyuuh, *sekakeringat akhirnya fic NaruHina ft NejiTen berakhir dengan bahagia! Akhirnya keinginan Megumi kesampaian, buat namatin fic ini sebelum tanggal 28 Juli. Dan hal ini nggak bakal terjadi jika enggak ada review sista!

Gomennasai kalau alurnya kecepetan, ending yang terkesan dipaksa, penulisan yang kurang rapi n typo di segala penjuru dalam fanfic ini. Megumi akan lebih berusaha lagi! .

So, makasih buat yang udah read/follow/fav/review chap ini sampai tulisan END bener-bener nongol! Makasih buat temen aku yang selalu siap buat tempat konsultasi (Weiits, temen aku bukan guru BK ya) masalah ide fanfic yang nongol tanpa permisi di otak aku! (walau dia sering kesal waktu Megumi bilang, 'udah ah, ni fic di discontinued aja…' hehehehe… *pelukansuperhangatformybestfriend) Terima kasih buat author super keren Akasuna no Acan Cashmere, yang selama ini udah menjadi panutan *eheeeemm Megumi sampai Megumi tetap stay di ffn! (Walau enggak pernah ketemu karena Megumi malu, tapi kata temen Megumi Acan orang yang baik!) Teruus, apalagi yah… eehhmm… Makasih buat mamah-papah aquuh! *angkatpiala piala ini milik kalian! (neng, lu ada diacara apaan yak?)

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Byakugan no Hime, Misti chan, shinji r, yudi, Siapa ya, Ndul-chan Namikaze, IndigoRasengan23, Ein Mikara, Yurika-cha, quilazla, Rhein 98, Hyuuhi Ga Ara, D. 'Gee-eun' oktaviani **

Tunggu kelanjutan fic Megumi yang lain ya sobaaaat!

The last of my bacot; review plis…


End file.
